Attack of the Chibis!
by MetaChi
Summary: They say everyone has a twin. I'll bet they didn't mean it quite like this.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but the Chibis are my own creation, so.....

Thanks to Invader ZaiFae for helping me with Kurt's accent and the title! ^_^

The X-Men were used to weirdness. It was what they dealt with on a daily basis. So it really came as no shock to them when Kurt popped into Professor Xavier's office to tell him about a news report that was on about mutants terrorizing the Bayville Mall. They all just assumed it was the Brotherhood or Magneto. They were wrong--well, half wrong.

Professor X sent Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Kitty to investigate. He would have gone as well, had he known the full truth. Which he didn't. Which was actually rather odd, considering he's such a powerful psychic dude. And he didn't use Cerebro either. He might not have found anything anyway, on account of whom it was they found.

It didn't really take them too long to get to the mall, the town being not so big and all. They carefully entered the building, expecting anything and everything they might find, actually, everything but what they did find. People were running and screaming, doing all the usual things people do when they're panicked. It's disgusting. From where the X-Men stood, they could see stuff come flying out of a store, plus flashes of light emitting from there as well. 

Someone running past paused for half a second to glance at our heroes.

"Oh, my God." He gasped. "There're bigger versions of them here too!" 

And he ran off, yelling, and generally looking like a headless chicken.

This left our heroes feeling very, VERY confused.

"Kurt, teleport over there and see what you can find." Scott ordered. Kurt complied, and disappeared. He reappeared a second later, perched carefully on a balcony. They could see his eyes widen in complete surprise as he glanced into a store, and he almost lost his balance, causing everyone concern. He caught himself, however, and quickly teleported back over.

"You're not gonna believe zis." He gasped. 

"What is it?" Jean asked.

Kurt pointed. "Look for yourself."

They all did. As they walked towards the KB store that was currently being terrorized, they could see toys being flung out the opening. They carefully peeked in, in standard cartoon format: one head atop the other. How cartoon characters, even X-Men, are able to do this will probably always remain a mystery, as well as the bit about being able to pull stuff from thin air. Even though there's a theory on that.

"They're...." Jean began.

"Like, mini versions of us." Kitty finished. Sure enough, inside the toy store were two-foot tall miniatures of a lot of the X-Men, and the other mutants who didn't join the X-Men, Professor X and Magneto included. Yes, a Chibi-Professor X in a wheelchair. At the time that they were staring at their 'clones', Chibi-Magneto was standing on the checkout in full Magneto attire, practicing his evil laugh.

"Why won't you all listen to me?!" He whined. Not being able to help themselves, they burst out laughing.

"Zere's a Mini-Magneto!" Kurt chuckled. Standing right inside the door was none other than Chibi-Wolverine himself, complete with the facial hair and crazy hairdo, and he extended his claws and peeked around the corner carefully. When he saw the taller counterparts of his cohorts, he growled fiercely--okay, as fiercely as a Chibi-Wolverine could be -- and jumped out of his hiding spot, ready to face the X-Men. They all looked down at him.

"What're ya laughing at, bub?" Chibi-Wolvie growled. 

"We're laughing at how...small you all are." Jean said, covering her mouth. This apparently didn't go over so well with Chibi-Wolverine, because he dashed back inside. They carefully peeked back around the corner to see Chibi-Cyclops rallying the Chibi-X-Men.

"Are we gonna let them just take us?" Chibi-Cyclops demanded. The other Chibi-X-Men, now sitting on the floor in two neat rows, looked up at Chibi-Cyclops, who was standing on the checkout next to Chibi-Magneto. Chibi-Magneto didn't look too happy that they all were paying attention to Chibi-Cyclops and not himself. 

"No." All the other Chibi-X-Men shouted.

"Are we gonna let them baby-sit us?!"

"No!"

"Are we gonna allow them to put us to bed early without dessert?"

"NO!"

"Are we gonna allow them to take away our TV time?"

"NOPE!!!!"

"Are we gonna just stand by idly while they sell off our toys one by one on eBay?"

"NO WAY!"

Now rallied, the Chibi-X-Men looked ready to fight.

Actually looking a bit nervous, Scott turned to Jean. "Maybe you should..."

Jean nodded, understanding. She raised her hands and concentrated. Soon, all the Chibi-X-Men were levitated into the air and brought floating out of the store. Chibi-Jean glared at her taller counterpart.

"You're not gonna get away with taking us this easily!" She said, causing Jean to grin. 

"I'll put you all down, if you promise to clean up the mess you made." Jean offered. 

"Never!" Chibi-Cyclops yelled, reaching up to activate his visor. Jean stopped him before he could move his arm up to his shoulder. He sulked, as Scott couldn't help but grin.

"I have to go to ze bathroom...." Chibi-Nightcrawler said, looking at Kurt. 

"I'll take him." Kurt offered. "It might be better if ve each handled our own . . . 'mini-me', anyvay."

"Right." Jean said, releasing Chibi-Nightcrawler. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Kurt led him towards the restrooms.

"We'll clean up what we did, like good little kids!" Chibi-Magneto said, shooting a look at the other Chibi-X-Men. They all quickly nodded. Involuntarily, the X-Men burst out laughing.

"Magneto actually sounds like a good kid!" Kitty said. 

Scott nodded. "He does." He glanced down at Chibi-Magneto. "But I think you're lying."

Chibi-Magneto made a 'humph' sound and crossed his arms. "Well, I tried."

"We'll leave the cleaning up to the police." Scott said, shooting a look around at the trashed mall. "Let's just get all these kids back to the mansion to show the Professor."

Leaving the mall behind, they managed to fit everyone into the van without seriously hurting anyone, and Scott steered the van in the direction of the mansion.


	2. Ch 2

Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt: No, I don't think he was left behind. And if he was, then he must have teleported to it. *shrug* He's there now. ^^

Chaotic Boredom, Livi, and Asteria: Thanks!

ZaiFae: Thank you! Yep, it was Bloaty's. Woo, a pic of Chibi-Nightcrawler?! I WANNA SEE! Ooh! I was gonna tell you, when I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean *sigh* , I noticed there was a Panera Bread House right next to the theater!

Raskolion Phoenix: Hey, who wouldn't find the idea of Chibi-Nightcrawler really funny? ^_~

AngelShadowCat/Nightcrawler: Chibis look weird bald, huh? I've never seen a bald one.

Lladyred01: Yes, insanity. I like insanity. ^.^ No, Logan wouldn't wanna be called cute, but hey! Chibi-Wolverine WOULD be cute! ^_^

Prplebunnie: I'll keep that in mind.

Siren Fae: LOL! Both would be fun to cuddle!

_A/N: Everyone has a Chibi, but I'm just going to stick to talking about the people I know best, because I haven't seen all the eppies yet *sob!*, and I don't know everyone's names._

_A/N #2: Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I've been having a bad case of writer's block._

Now to chapter two!

After arriving back at the mansion, everyone piled out of the X-Van (now that I think of it, that would be pretty crowded. Maybe they should have taken the Jet. But of course, no one knew what they'd find, so . . . ). Jean had a small amount of trouble levitating all the Chibis into the Institute, but since they were all about two feet tall (and most of the X-Men were being good; it was just the Brotherhood and Magneto's crew that needed watching), it wasn't that hard. Prof. Xavier used his awesome mind power to peek outside and when he saw what was going on, he almost fell out of his wheelchair. But that reaction could easily have been not because of the sight he saw, but because he saw himself as a chibi, and the chibi him looked weird. He quickly regained his balance, rolled outside, and down to the main hall. 

The X-Men walked in, carefully eyeing their smaller counterparts, and herded them towards the Professor. Xavier had already seen them in his brain, but seeing them with his eyes was still a shock. 

"Where did they come from?" He managed to ask.

"No idea," Scott answered.

By the time Scott and Xavier had exchanged these two short lines of dialogue, the Chibis had managed to escape! Kitty was the first one to notice they were gone.

"They're not here!"

"We have to find them!" Kurt answered, and immediately teleported away. Jean flew off, and Scott and Kitty ran. Well, actually, Kitty did a combination of running and phasing. Xavier rolled off.

Logan was in the danger room giving another of his favorite sessions to some of the younger X-kids. He always seemed to enjoy these, although no one was entirely sure why. He was about to press a giant red button that looked rather ominous when his keen sense of smell picked up a scent he'd never smelled before.

_A/N: I'm probably going out on a limb here, but one can't smell their own scent, right?_

He peeked out the window to try and identify the unknown person when he saw a shadow flicker by the doorway of the control room. Turning around quickly, he let loose his claws. But there was nothing. He turned to look back down on the danger room and jumped.

Standing right in front of him, about to push that wonderful red button, was _himself!_

Chibi-Wolverine looked up at his taller counterpart. "Hey, bub, if you're not gonna push this button, I am."

Logan proceeded to do something he'd probably never done before in his life. He screamed girly-like and passed out. Chibi-Wolverine glanced down at Logan and snickered before pushing the button and running off.

_A/N: Hehe. Why was that so much fun to write?_

Meanwhile, down in one of the Institute's many labs, Ororo was working on some kinda new thingy. And this thingy was very important, though no one really knew what it did yet. That's why it was still in the 'thingy' stage. She realized she needed a very special tiny fragile tool, but the tool she needed was located at the opposite end of the building, over in Hank's lab. She sighed and wished she could teleport like Kurt. She was just going to go to get it when she noticed a change in atmosphere. Judging by the amount of air displaced and all that kinda stuff, it was a very small person. But there wasn't any really small children here, were there?

Chibi-Storm crept up behind Ororo and poked her. Ororo swung around and looked down. Her mouth opened in surprise as she pointed at her chibi.

"Here's that tool you need for that important thingy," Chibi-Storm offered, holding it up carefully. Ororo opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before reaching down and taking it.

"Thanks," Ororo finally managed to say. Chibi-Storm flew up to get a better look at the device. 

"So, what is it?"

"Who are you?" Ororo said at the same time Chibi-Storm said her line.

"I'm a mini-you." 

"How? Why?!"

"I don't know."

"I have to go see Xavier."

"The Chibi or the regular sized one?"

"He has a mini-version of himself too?!"

"Everyone does. They're all somewhere in the mansion, being drawn to their taller counterparts," Chibi-Storm paused. "Although, if I'm correct, the Brotherhood Chibis should be headed to the Bayville Boarding House and Chibi Magneto, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit should all be heading to where ever they're staying right now as well."

"That's not good," Ororo said.

"No, it isn't."

Chibi-Storm was right. They all were headed off to find themselves. Of course, since Bayville doesn't seem that big, they were all arriving at their destinations right about . . . now!

Chibi-Magneto pushed open the door of the latest hideout and waltzed in as if he owned the place. Which, technically, he did. His Chibi minions followed nervously. Chibi-Magneto looked around critically.

"This place is a mess," He commented.

"Is it your place to criticize my choice of decorations?" Came a somewhat bolder and more ominous voice than the one that just spoke as a dark figure floated slowly towards the Chibis. Chibi-Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus looked scared whereas Chibi-Magneto merely looked confused.

"Whoa. I never realized that entrance looked so cliched!"

"Does it really?" Magneto asked, starting to wonder about the originality of his costume.

_A/N: On Saturday, I was watching X-Men: Evo, and my little brother pointed at Magneto and said, "Shredder!" (From the Ninja Turtles.) So, that's what sparked that little comment. LOL. _

"Yeah, it does. You gotta come up with something new."

Magneto finally got a good look at the intruders -- and gasped. 

"Who are you?!"

"We're you. Well, not you alone, but you know what I mean."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

While Magneto develops his latest plot - which I, the authoress, haven't even thought about yet - let's mosie on over to the Brotherhood, shall we? I think Toad is gonna have fun with this. . . 

"We're outta food!" Fred exclaimed from inside the fridge. Well, he obviously wasn't inside the fridge, but his head was. 

"So go get some!" Lance called back from the living room where he was watching TV.

"Okay." Fred agreed agreeably and walked out to the front door, from where he expected to leave the house, go to the store, and scare a clerk into giving him free food. But alas, this was not to happen today, for when he opened the door, he screamed and staggered backwards, thus insuring his foodless day.

"What is it?" Pietro called from the upstairs rooms where he was working on a model airplane.

"It's US!" Fred called back shakily.

"Whaddya mean 'it's us'?" Toad asked, hopping out to the door. "We're alrea--whoa!"

Their Chibis waved.

"It IS us!" Toad yelled.

"Let us in!" Chibi-Wanda demanded. Toad looked down, and his eyes literally turned into hearts. Like an anime. 

"But of course!" Toad said, standing aside to let Chibi-Wanda in.

"What do you mean, it's us?" Lance started to ask as he walked into the hall, but when he saw the Chibis, he fell silent. All that was left was Pietro, and his Chibi raced up the stairs. A moment later, the yell of shock that was expected came floating down the stairs.


	3. Ch 3

**To everyone who wants a Chibi-Nightcrawler -** HE'S MINE! _MIIIINEEEEEE! _*squeezes him* ^___^__

Todd just stared at Chibi-Wanda after inviting her in, completely ignoring his own Chibi, who was also staring at Chibi-Wanda with the heart-eyes thingy. Chibi-Wanda somehow managed to glare at them both, causing a combo of both fear and adoration in them. She waved her hands around, causing that misty blue stuff to appear, and both Todd and Chibi-Toad were sent flying off into the distance. 

"She loves me." Todd sighed once he'd landed. His Chibi stared.

"You kiddin'?! She loves me!"

"Why you?"

"I'm another Chibi!"

"So?"

Chibi-Toad sighed. He didn't want to go through the explanations. 

Back at the Brotherhood house, Lance and Fred just stared at their Chibis, while upstairs, a race of speed was going on. Pietro and Chibi-Pietro were engaged in a race that could even leave Sonic the Hedgehog amazed. And in fact, he was, 'cuz he's one of my Muses! 

Pietro and Chibi-Pietro raced down the stairs and around Fred, Lance, and their Chibis, plus Chibi-Wanda. Both mutant and Chibi-mutant were of equal speed, and neither could out-do the other. After racing around town for a while, they finally both became exhausted and slowed down. 

Upon seeing Pietro and his Chibi, most people wondered at how they looked exactly alike and could have passed for twins if not for the size difference. These people would be surprised to see more size challenged twin sets in the coming days and not understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, back at the Institute, the hunt for the Chibis still raged on. Except for Chibi-Storm, of course. She'd stuck with Ororo since finding her. Chibi-Wolverine was still MIA, and Logan had not yet woken up. 

Hank had found Chibi-Beast looking around his lab, and those two had stayed together as well. It was mostly the kids' Chibis that were running rampant.

_A/N: Chibi-Beast is mine! As Invader ZaiFae pointed out, Chibi-Beast would look like a blue teddy bear. And it's true! ^__^ Wouldn't that be cute to see? I think a picture of Chibi-Beast may have to come into existence. . ._

Scott and Jean's Chibis were found in a closet together by Bobby, who proceeded to tell the entire Institute, embarrassing not only Scott and Jean, but Chibi-Cyclops and Chibi-Jean too. Of course, this made Scott and Jean think, and soon, they were found in a closet together as well.

_A/N: *giggle* *snort* _

Meanwhile, again, out in Magneto's newest hideout, Magneto was getting career advice, as well as fashion.

"I understand why you need that helmet, but you could always change your outfit a bit." Chibi-Magneto offered. "And why don't you get Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus to clean this place up a bit?"

"They've always been too busy with our evil schemes." Magneto replied. "And does my uniform look that bad?"

"Yes." Chibi-Magneto replied bluntly. "And as for this place, we could clean it up."

"Boss!" Chibis Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit cried out together. "We don't do janitor work!"

"You do now." Chibi-Magneto snapped, making them shut up quickly. Magneto had to admire his Chibi, even if he wasn't completely happy upon finding out he had a dwarfed double.

The weird thing was, none of the Chibis really knew how they'd come into existence. They just knew stuff instinctively, like their Chibi-ness, and who they are and stuff like that, but as far as their short term memory went, they only remembered as far back as the mall. 

Magneto thought that maybe he could get some mind-reading mutants in to look upon this, but he didn't know if that was such a good idea with his Chibi and his minions' Chibis.

Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus returned from wherever it was that they'd been, and started when they laid eyes on their Chibis.

"Who're they?" Pyro asked. Magneto gestured to the table, and they all sat.

"Apparently, they're us." Magneto replied. "Or, specifically, our Chibis."

"Chibis? From anime?" Colossus asked, earning stares. He defended himself, "I sometimes watch Cartoon Network!"

"Yes." Chibi-Magneto said, standing up and making Colossus, Gambit, and Pyro start again at seeing Magneto small. 

"Hi!" The Chibi minions said cheerfully. Their taller counterparts waved at them somewhat reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Wanda was just getting back to the Brotherhood from wherever it was that she had been. She noticed a very unusual lack of Todd, and actually wondered why he wasn't there to try and woo her.

As she passed Fred and Lance on her way upstairs, she noted that it looked like they had kids over. She paused. Why would they have kids over? She turned back, and her mouth hung open. 

"Wha? Huh?" She started to say, beginning to walk back down the stairs. Lance and Fred looked up.

"We don't know." Lance said, gesturing to the Chibis. Chibi-Avalanche turned around and Wanda's mouth hung open. 

"You have one too." Fred put in helpfully. "Last I saw her, Todd was chasing her."

"Where?" Wanda managed to ask. Fred pointed out the back door and out she went.

She found both Todd and Chibi-Toad hugging her Chibi as her Chibi looked quite murderous. If looks could kill, hers could have killed hundredfold. Wanda growled, and Todd looked up, surprised.

"Uh. . .Hi, Wanda. Look what we found." Todd said, letting go of Chibi-Wanda. Almost as one, Wanda and Chibi-Wanda raised their arms to use their powers. Todd and Chibi-Toad looked at each other and gulped nervously before being blasted again.

*~*~*~

**Chaotic Boredom -** Shredder's the main bad guy in the show. No, the 'master Rat dude' is Splinter. ^^ Hehe, yeah, the Wolverine part was satisfying. LOL!

**Child of Hope Aura -** The Brotherhood is quite a group of characters, aren't they? I liked last week's eppie. That one was funny!

**Siren Fae -** No, thank _you_ for the nice compliment. ^_^ 

**Wizardess Gal -** Nice name! Hehe. Super happy fun time. Thanks! Yes, I AM gonna have fun with this. Mwahaha!

**Dark-Saiyan-Angel -** Nice name as well! Heh heh. Wanda's reaction. Not pleasant, I can tell you that.

**Storm-Pietro -** You think that's sweet, Todd's gonna get worse. Heh heh heh. . . 

**Sapphire Dreamer** **-** Aw, thankies!

**Invader ZaiFae -** So sorry I didn't tell you about this! Ooh, a combo angel/demon! Nifty!

**Alliriyan** **-** That's an interesting (and good!) thought. And that other thought's good too. . . 


	4. Ch 4

A small warning: Before writing this, I consumed a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, six or seven Reese's cups, and, dare I say it?, . . . _peanut butter M&Ms_.

**Random Reader who values sanity** – Oh, the HUMANITY! *runs away*

Ehehehe . . . Now, there is going to be a lot of strangeness in this chappie, like SI, so be prepared. ^_~

*~*~*~*~

***KNOCK KNOCK!!***

Pyro immediately jumped up to answer the door, for he was feeling rather unnerved by how his Chibi was grinning at the fire pack on his back. It seemed . . . maniacal, somehow. 

Mystique stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. "About time someone answered the door! Let me talk to Magneto!"

"Which one?" was Pyro's immediate response, then he bit his tongue. What if Magneto hadn't wanted anyone to know? But instead of looking like she had received a precious bit of information, Mystique merely raised an eyebrow.

"So it's the same way over here . . ." She mused as she stepped aside to let Pyro see who was behind her. Pyro blinked. Pyro blinked again.

"Chibi-_Mystique_?!"

"The one and only!" Chibi-Mystique said proudly, giving Pyro a little bow. Chibi-Magneto had come to the door behind Pyro, and was staring at Chibi-Mystique.

Magneto suddenly appeared and looked from Mystique to Chibi-Mystique and back

again. "So it is this way with everyone?"

Mystique shrugged. "Guess so."

"But is it only mutants that have these 'Chibis'?"

Chibi-Gambit nodded. "Yup."

"You know this for sure?"

"Yup."

"What are we to do with all of you?"

"I'll take them to the movies!" Pyro burst out, suddenly grinning at his idea. Staring at that grin with some nervousness, Magneto thought.

"The . . . movies."

"Yeah, I'll take them to see a movie! I've been wanting to go anyway!"

"All right," Magneto agreed. "But you have to watch them carefully."

"Gambit can come with me!" Pyro said, proud of his idea. Magneto sighed. 

"So be it."

Meanwhile, over at the Brotherhood, Chibis Avalanche, Toad, Wanda, Blob, and Pietro — well, not so much Chibi-Pietro (Pietro and Chibi-Pietro were still racing) — were causing trouble by the ton. They had been trying to control the Chibis for more than three hours now, and they were all exhausted. As it had turned out, not only did the Chibis have their powers (of course!), but could also counter the effects of their powers! So there really wasn't much they could do to stop them. They had tried to reason with them, sure, but they did have the personalities of their counterparts, after all. And as such, they should also have known the ways to get them to obey properly, but it took them a while to come up with the answer. As it was, Fred finally came up with an idea.

"We'll take 'em to see a movie!" 

A/N: Anyone notice a trend here? XD 

That did sound like a good idea to everyone, even Chibi-Wanda, and Chibi-Blob demanded theater snacks. 

Pietro didn't want his Chibi to go, they were planning to go downtown and race on a track. So they were out.

Wanda had no interest in any of the movies, not even the coolest one that had come out since Lord of the Rings, and refused to go. But she did make her Chibi go. How she accomplished that, no one knows. And that wasn't supposed to rhyme. Lance and Todd agreed to Fred's idea, and the three of them herded the four Chibi-mutants out towards the nearest theater.

And back over at the Institute, Kurt had been chasing Chibi-Nighty by teleportation, but even so, it took him almost an hour to catch up to his Chibi and get him.

All the younger mutants had long ago subdued their Chibis, and they were currently confined in one of the training rooms, with Xavier watching them closely.

One by one, each Chibi was found. Kitty's had been in her room, looking at magazines. Rogue's was with her, talking about stuff. Bobby and his were in the main hall, decorating it by making ice sculptures of everyone.

Logan had woken up a short while ago, screaming about some short demon who was going to get him. When asked about it, he said it was hideous, then he remembered who it looked like and was silent for the rest of the day in embarrassment, going out on the hunt to flush out his Chibi.

Storm and Beast joined Xavier and debated what to do with the tiny look-alikes.

"We need to think about this without them around." Xavier said.

"We'll take them to a movie or something while you guys talk about it." Scott offered, Jean nodding. 

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed. 

"I know what we can go see!" Kitty offered.

"We're not gonna go see Freaky Friday!" Everyone said at once. Kitty looked downcast.

"Whatever." 

And so, after being extremely careful not to lose any Chibi, lest they wreak havoc on the fair city of Bayville, our heroes made their way towards the theater. And our OTHER heroes were also almost there. And our other OTHER heroes—

"They're not heroes." A voice suddenly said from all the mutants' left. They all looked over at the guy, wondering who he was talking to. A moment later, a girl literally appeared in the sky, almost falling on the guy. She stood up, dusted herself off, and glared at him.

"Whaddya mean that Magneto's crew aren't heroes?!"  
  


"They just aren't." said Mr. There's-A-Thin-Line-Between-Good-And-Evil, AKA Mr. Picky.

"Since when?! Pyro and Gambit are cool! And Colossus seems like a nice guy! And Magneto is good, he just doesn't wanna admit it!" said the Authoress.

"They've done some very bad things in their time," Mr. Picky turned up his nose.

"Grr . . . that doesn't make them EVIL!"

"Yes it does. They're the main villains in the show."

"That would be Apocolypse."

"He's the other villain, then."

All the X-Men, Brotherhood, Magneto's crew, and their Chibis were just standing by silently, watching the Narrator and Mr. Picky argue and wondering how they knew Apocolypse and Magneto. 

"There's been LOTSA times Magneto's done good stuff!"

"Like when?"

"He thought he had to destroy that spider to help everyone; he's Xavier's FRIEND!, he helped them beat that jerk, Stryker!"

Mr. Picky merely turned up his nose again. "He stopped Stryker so he could try to kill all non-mutants. It was all to serve his evil purposes!" 

"Why, you. . ." The Authoress stopped abruptly, seeing that she was being watched by the mutants. She grinned nervously, grabbed Mr. Picky's tie, and made them both disappear.

"That was . . . odd." Kurt finally said.

"Yeah! She was defending Magneto's honor, or somethin'!" Toad chuckled. 

"But why?" Chibi-Magneto wondered.

Everyone jumped when they heard Chibi-Magneto, and they all realized they were there together. They glared for a few minutes until Fred broke the silence. 

"Um. The movie starts in five minutes."

"OUR TICKETS!" Everyone yelled, making a mad dash to the ticket-person-thing and demanded the tickets for their movie. Then they made another mad dash to the snack counter, bought their stuff, and made a third mad dash to the room that the movie they were gonna see was in.

They made it just in time to see the beginning part of . . . Pirates of the Caribbean.

_A/N: =^^= Hehehehe . . . I had to put that in here. =^^=_

_Don't worry, there won't be any spoilers in the next chappie, although, if you're worried about spoilers, go see the movie! ^_^ It's truly worth it. . . *sigh*_

_A/N #2: I have nothing against Freaky Friday, I liked it. 'Twas funny. ^_^_

_A/N #3: I warned you there'd be Self Insertion. :D_

*~*~*~*~

**Invader** **ZaiFae** - Updatin' Wizard_ess_. ^_^ Ooh, Gambit's joined your Muses, eh? Nifty! Yes, you did say that a Chibi-fied Beast would look like a blue teddy bear. And you're right! ^^

Yes, Chibi-Nighty is mine! Hmm. . . Chibi-Gambit. . . I dunno . . . 

**Raskolion** **Phoenix **- Isn't Chibi-Magneto kewl? =^^= I'm glad you like this!

**Child** **of** **Hope** **Aura** - Last week's that aired on the WB. The one where the Brotherhood did their 'good deeds'.

**Chaotic** **Boredom** - Masochist? Yeah, I draw, but not really well . . . Yes, please do draw Chibi-Beast, then send it to me! I'd love to see it! ^___^

**Wizardess** **Gal** - Happy cow . . .? Jamie? He's the one who makes all those copies of himself, right?

**Storm-Pietro** - YAY! COOKIE! *snarfs it down* Yummy! ^_^

**MoonJewel** - Sorry, Chibi-Wolvie's mine too. I like 'em all so much! So much! If I ever get a cloning machine, I'll clone all the Chibis for all my reviewers!

**IMpuLsIvE** **THouGhTS** - Interesting name. . .Who're the Morlocks?

**Shadow** **Dancer2** - HEY! Not fair! You'd better bring them BOTH back! I NEED them for this ficcie!


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men! *cries* How many times must I endure the torture of saying this?!

**Brie** - Yes, they are both great movies! But Pirates rocks!

**Chaotic** **Boredom** - Sanity is overrated. X2 WAS good. . . Yes, Captain Jack be the bestest pirate EVA! And the evil monkey whose name was awesome rocked too! 

Oh, and I got your drawing. It's cute! ^_^ But then I think I accidentally deleted the mail – but not before I downloaded the pic, thankfully – and couldn't reply. Sorry!

**IMpuLsIvE** **THouGhTS** - Ah, okay. I read both your fics. I just haven't gotten to review them yet. As for the other two mutants, I couldn't even begin to guess.

**Invader** **ZaiFae** - Remy be threatening to detonate YOUR head? Shouldn't Remy be threatening to detonate MY head? Yes, wizardess. ^^ So go see PotC if you still can! (If you can't, it comes out Dec. 2. ^_^) You gonna **LOVE** Captain Jack!!!!!!!!!! Whoa, I'm updating! See? 

**MistralMikasha** **and** **MikoIshtar** - WOW! You sure do change your name a lot! Eeek! Chibi-Nighty doll! *squeeze* Almost as huggable as the original! ^_^

**Rogue14** - Yep, the movies. Don't the movies rock? ^^

**Wizardess** **Gal** - Okay, so he's the copy one. Hehe. Imagine about twenty copies of Jamie, and twenty copies of Chibi-Jamie all running around. Does he have a codename? Oh, purple? Purple's a good color! A purple cow? *tries to imagine that* I wonder if the milk would be purple too, like in those ads where the cow is brown, the milk is chocolate milk. *shrug* ^_^

They had, luckily, made it into the theater just in time to see the preview for Hidalgo. Which was a very, VERY lucky thing for them, because the Authoress is looking forward to seeing that movie, and would be very peeved if such a thing should be missed. Which it wasn't. Fortunately for the characters.

The ads were soon over, and thus, the movie began. For a two and half hour movie, it went like this. *snaps fingers* 

After the end of the movie, when the credits began to roll, they all stood up to leave, and try to figure out some other way of keeping their Chibis occupied.

"You're going to miss something if you leave now," said Todd. He eyed the uneaten popcorn that was about to be thrown away. "Can I have that?"

Kitty tossed it to him.

"What are we going to miss?" She asked.

"An added scene."

"Cool," the X-Men said, and sat back down beside their Chibis, who hadn't even moved.

After what seemed an eternity of waiting, the credits finally ended and everyone was treated to an extra tidbit of Pirate-y goodness.

"Cool!" Everyone said. Then when the scene was over, they all stood up again and walked out.

"Where to now?" asked Scott.

"How about that new amusement park?" suggested Kitty. "I've heard it's supposed to be fun."

They all agreed with Kitty, and thusly decided to spend the rest of the afternoon there. The X-Men were relatively surprised to find that Magneto's crew (Do they have a name for themselves?) and the Brotherhood tagged along with them.

Amusement parks meant only one thing to the Chibis.

Sno-cones!

They arrived there in less than ten minutes, paid for their tickets, and entered the park.

They lost their Chibis in a matter of minutes.

"Oh no!" Jean exclaimed theatrically. "They're all alone somewhere –" She pointed into the distance "out THERE!"

"They can take care of themselves," said Gambit. "They are us, aren't they?"

A crowd of bobbing heads indicating their agreement answered him.

"Good," he said. "Then let's go have fun. Perhaps we'll run into them somewhere."

Depending on one's point of view, Magneto, Mystique, and Prof. X would either be happy or royally ticked to see them all hanging out together. 

Actually, Prof. X would be happy to see it no matter who's POV it is.

And so, they went on the Ferris wheel, Merry Go Round, and a host of other rides.

The hours slid by like rain. Horrible analogy, huh?

By nine, all three of their bosses had called in to yell at them for staying out so late. They were horrified to learn that the Chibis had gone missing.

"What if they're hurt?!" had been Mystique's somewhat strange response, given her own current situation with her two kids. Although I think she really does care, she's just reluctant to show any kind of tenderness.

"What if their powers are seen by someone?!" had been Prof. X's response. Which is sort of understandable, although his reply should have been more along the line of Mystique's. But Magneto's response had taken the cake.

"What if they fell through some kind of time warp and are now starting a kind of mutant colony in the far distant past?" had been Magneto's reply. 

At that last one, everyone had exchanged glances of amusement. 

As it was, they finally found all the Chibis asleep at a picnic table, hundreds of sno-cone wrappers littering the ground around the table, and a little old dude screaming his lungs out about the litter and cost of the cones.

Colossus and Blob easily took care of the money problem. The little old dude ran away when they approached him.

Pyro had fun getting rid of the litter. I think that one goes without saying.

Then they all picked up their Chibis and went home.

***

Logan was getting close. He could feel it deep in his adamantium-coated bones. Then he paused. Did his Chibi have adamantium bones too? 

He hadn't seen the Chibi's claws, if it had any.

He sniffed. Ah, hopefully just around that bend. With a carefully calculated running leap, he hopped around the corner.

Nothing was there!

Logan stamped his foot in frustration. Where was that little squirt?!

Something hit the top of his head and held onto his hair. With a gasp, Logan popped out his claws and reached upwards.

Adamantium clashed against adamantium and what looked like a two-foot tall ball bounded from his head and took off down the hall.

Well, at least he knew now that his Chibi had his same advantages.

He chased after, muttering under his breath.

******

Chibi-Wolvie grinned. This was such a fun game! His taller counterpart made a good opponent. 

And especially with that last confrontation in which he was hiding on the chandelier and had seen Logan pass underneath. That had been great!

Chibi-Wolvie had considered using his claws to slice the cord to the chandelier and let it fall, but that had seemed too Phantom of the Opera-ish to him. But now that he thought back on it, he thought maybe it would have been fun to do just that. 

He resolved to do that at the next chandelier he came across. Shouldn't be too long, the things were everywhere.

He could hear Logan growling away behind him. He grinned more, not realizing that Logan was getting pretty mad by now – not that he was ever not mad, but you know what I mean. 

He wondered if Logan could see him. He turned around quickly. Yup, he probably could. Chibi-Wolvie sped up, then turned down a side corridor, nearly running into Ororo.

"Logan's looking for you," she said. 

Chibi-Wolvie looked back. Logan was gaining fast. He jumped up to a chandelier and looked down. He wouldn't cut this one down. Not while she was around.

"Please don't tell him I'm up here," he begged. "We're playing hide-and-seek."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Really," she said. He nodded.

Chibi-Storm giggled. "That's a fun game, isn't it?"

Ororo grinned. "All right. I won't say anything."

"Thanks!" Chibi-Wolvie said, then ducked as Logan turned the corner.

"Have you seen that mini-me of mine?" He asked. Ororo shook her head.

"No," she said. Chibi-Storm giggled.

"What's with her?" Logan asked, motioning to the Chibi.

"I just saw the funniest cartoon," Chibi-Storm lied. "It was about these kids with super powers who try to live regular lives, but are actually kinda sorta superheroes in their spare time."

"It was actually very funny," agreed Ororo. Logan stared at them both for a second, then walked away, muttering under his breath. 

Ororo and Chibi-Storm grinned at each other, then walked away.

Chibi-Wolvie sent them a mental thank-you, then hopped from one chandelier to the next, following Logan.

******

MetaChi: MWAHAHAHAHA! 

Reviewers: *stare* 

MetaChi: ^_^ 

Reviewers: *stare more* 

MetaChi: *holds up a giant wriggling bag* *singsong* I have a surprise for you!

Reviewers: *lean in* 

MetaChi: *opens giant wriggling bag*

Clone Chibis: *come bursting out of the bag*

Reviewers: **_YAY!_** *rush forward to claim those they want*

MetaChi: *huggles the originals* ^^

Chibis: Can't . . . breathe . . .


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: The only thing in here I own is Shadowy!! 

A/N: Er . . . yeah . . .um . . . the story takes a very strange twist here . . . please don't ask.

*~*~*~

Once they were back at the mansion, the X-Men stared awkwardly at their Chibis. But the Brotherhood and Acolytes (who were there as well – no, I don't know why either) were having fun with theirs. 

Especially Pyro. He and Chibi-Pyro were burning leaves. 

But Jean was having a fit.

"The Professor is going to have a fit if he finds out!" screamed Jean frantically.

"Yah," agreed Kurt. "He vill."

"No, I won't," came the Professor's voice in everyone's heads. "Could you all please come to the library? Something strange is going on."

"Even us?" asked Chibi-Magneto. 

"Yes," said Xavier.

The X-Men took off in their trademark X-Men way, which involved a lot of dashing.

Which in turn caused them to slide by the library, forcing them to double back.

Scott flung open the doors, nearly causing his Chibi to go flying.

"Hey!" said Chibi-Cyclops indignantly.

"Sorry," said Scott as he charged into the library, hand at the ready to lift his glasses if need be.

"Calm down, Scott," Xavier said, this time not telepathically.

Scott's hand dropped and Jean stepped up beside him.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Jean.

Chibi-Jean sniffed. "I already know because of my superhuman telepathy."

"Are you implying you're stronger than me?" Jean shot back.

Chibi-Jean grinned as she nodded.

"Why, you . . ." said Jean as she flew at her smaller counterpart. 

All the other mutants backed away quickly and graciously turned their backs on the fight.

"So what is it?" asked Lance.

"Can I cause an earthquake?" asked Chibi-Avalanche excitedly. "I've got the perfect formula ready for a 9.9 EQ."

"No!" screamed everyone, except Lance, who was thinking thoughtfully.

"You'll have to give me the formula sometime," said Lance. Chibi-Avalanche nodded happily.

"It's –" began Xavier.

"What?" shouted the mutants.

"It's –" tried Xavier again.

"What?" shouted the mutants.

"It's –" began Xavier hopelessly.

"What?" shouted the mutants.

"THE LIBRARY!" screamed Xavier, now fully irked.

Invader Zim marched through the library with a Kill-O-Zap gun, shot the Professor several times for daring to use the word 'irked' in his narration as an adjective, and then proceeded to take any books he could find on aliens.

"These are all LIES!" he screeched before marching back out the door.

There was silence from all present for a few minutes.

"Did I just see-" began Kurt.

"No," said Scott firmly. "We didn't see any of what just happened."

The others nodded agreeably. 

Kurt shrugged. He was willing to accept that.

Well, most of the others nodded agreeably. Colossus and his Chibi were excited. They happened to love Zim as much as anime and were in a corner talking about the fanfiction they could write about what they'd just seen and then post it.

The reviews would be stupendous! 

The Professor, who had been slumped over in his chair with several burn marks on his bald head, suddenly sprang back to life with the scars rapidly fading.

"The library!" he screamed again, just for emphasis.

They waited.

"There's something in there!" he said, pointing a shaky finger in the direction of some bookcases, where they could just make out a shadowy figure lurking around the section on marine wildlife.

They sprang into action.

Jean and Chibi-Jean stopped fighting and floated up in the air, Scott and Chibi-Cyclops skulked around to the left side, Kitty and Chibi-Shadowcat went through the floor, Kurt and Chibi-Nighty bamfed away, and everyone else merely spread out.

They weren't expecting what they found.

"A fish tank?" they all asked confusedly.

"Duh!" said Shadowy Figure™, who was at the moment inside the fish tank, communing with a sea turtle. "Meet Crush!"

"From Finding Nemo!" shouted Amara from the back of the crowd. Yes, she had just found her Chibi and they'd gone to the library to join up with the other Chibi people.

"Yea!" Shadowy said, giving Amara the thumbs up. 

"How can you talk to us when you're in the water?" asked Bobby. 

"I'm part mermaid," answered Shadowy. 

Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

The mutants gasped. What an insult!

Shadowy jumped out of the fish tank, waved at the sea turtle (who also waved back), and snapped her fingers. The tank disappeared.

The mutants glared.

"AWWWWWW!" screamed Shadowy, rushing forward and scooping up a Chibi. "You're so CUTE!"

I'll bet you're expecting it to be Chibi-Nighty, Chibi-Beast, or Chibi-Pyro, right?

Wrong.

"You're like a mini Gandalf the White!!!" screeched Shadowy happily, squeezing the life outta the Chibi. "Well, without the beard . . . staff . . . big nose . . and fancy clothes, of course."

"Can't . . . breathe. . ." Chibi-Magneto wheezed. He paused. "Again."

Shadowy suddenly dropped Chibi-Magneto. She clapped her hands.

"So!" She said happily. "Who's up for a round of the Extended Edition of the Two Towers?" 

Approximately thirty-seven hands went up immediately, most of which belonged to the Chibis.

*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Pietro and Chibi-Pietro were continuing to try and outrace each other, running around the globe so quickly that it eventually caught the attention of the Powerpuff Girls, who were trying to fly faster than they could run, and the Flash, who was beginning to get very angry that he was being matched in a race.

Pietro was very pleased with this new knowledge, but still resolved to beat Flash.

Chibi-Quicksilver was determined to beat them both.

*~*~*~

And so, once the mutants found out that their Chibis were Lord of the Rings fans, light bulbs went on above their heads.

Chibi-Wolvie ran in.

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "I've been wanting to see this!"

"We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean next," put in Shadowy. She held up a DVD. "Ransacked the warehouse they were keeping 'em in and got it two weeks early." She beamed.

Everyone clapped happily, even though they'd seen it in the theater the day before, even though there was no way that could have happened. Hey, can't tire of a good movie, right? ^^

They were all happy, watching the movies for the rest of the night, except for those who may not have liked them. They were promptly kicked out by Shadowy, who literally booted them out the door.

She happened to be very protective of the fandoms that she loves. Much like the Authoress, whom she is in no way based on. ;P

*~*~*~

Er . . . see? Told you this chappie would be strange . . . 

**Lady LeBeau** - I'm updating! See? ^^ 

Glad you like your Chibis! Aren't they fun?

What's the HeX-Factor?

Chibi eyes are cool!

Oh, and thank you for your review on my HP fic. Yes, Discworld's awesome, isn't it? I envy you for being able to be Susan for Halloween. I wanted to be Ridcully (mah favorite Discworld wizard!), but I waited too long and couldn't get the costume together in time.

**Chaotic Boredom** - Yes, yer pic is cute! 

Yes, Jack the Monkey is spiffy! Heehee. 

There's no point in being sane. :P

Yeh, extra scene . . . with Jack the Monkey! DVD comes out December 2! *points finger at you accusingly* BUY IT! ^_^

Acolytes? Weird name for them. Doesn't seem to fit.

That's why Magneto's cool. And not just 'cuz he's Gandalf. ^.^;

**MagicOne13** - Thank you. And cool name. 13 and Magic go VERY well together. ^^

**SkyDancerHawk** - They're all yours! Just remember to feed them regularly. ;P

**Fire Raven3** - Amara's in this chappie! But, like I said before, I'm mainly writing about the people I know best, and sadly, the new recruits aren't among them.

**Arin Ross** - Oh dear? Oh dear what? Sweatdrop? You don't like this ficcy?

**Invader ZaiFae** – Hey! Glad ya reviewed! I was wondering where ya'd gone. 

But are they all REALLY the same to him? ;P

Woo, he's scary when he's threatening. 

YOU NEVER GOT TO SEE POTC?!?!?! Oh, you poor thing. *patpat* *hands you a DVD with the trailer on it* Now watch and worship the greatness that is Captain Jack Sparrow! MWAHAHAHA! *pause* Y'know, that oughta be a motto or somethin'. . . 

Or, even better, wait 'till Dec. 2 and watch the full thing! *sigh* Captain Jack's entrance . . . *drool*

No! No! Randomness be GOOD! Never stop the rambles!

I'm updating! Mwahaha!

Yes . . . we must continue with our Evil Fic plan . . . 


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!!! NOT EVEN CHIBI-SABRETOOTH'S NICKNAME!

A note to TheRagingSpammer, should you ever come to see if I replied to you – What kind of professional help would you recommend?

*~*~*~

Pyro and Chibi-Pyro were both perched on the roof of the Xavier Institute, flicking their lighters in boredom.

Chibi-Pyro made a fire-Unicorn dance through a hoop.

Pyro snorted and made a fire-Sphinx stand on its head.

"That's not that impressive," commented Chibi-Pyro. This had only made Pyro get testy and so he formed a huge fire-Magneto doing the can-can.

There was a laugh behind Pyro and his Chibi that told them Gambit had arrived.

"These X-Men have gone bonkers," commented Remy as he and his Chibi sat down beside Pyro and Chibi-Pyro. 

Pyro looked around to see his Chibi puppeteering a mime version of Remy.

He giggled.

Remy misunderstood the reason for the giggling, as he nodded sagely. 

"They've gotten it into their heads to try and send back their Chibis," said Remy. This knowledge flew over Pyro's head and off towards the Brotherhood's house, as Pyro was busy watching Chibi-Pyro. Chibi-Gambit, standing behind Chibi-Pyro, glared and pulled out one of his infamous playing cards. Igniting it, he put it down Chibi-Pyro's pants.

Chibi-Pyro didn't suspect a thing.

Pyro, on the other hand, was on the verge of falling over the edge, he was laughing so hard.

He fell.

Remy leaned over the edge, Chibi-Gambit joining him. Chibi-Pyro stood on the edge, panicking. Then his pants exploded.

He glared at Chibi-Gambit, who giggled uncontrollably, and Remy, who grinned.

Turning his attention back to the crisis at hand, Remy said thoughtfully, "Magneto's not going to like this." 

"We have to help him!" cried Chibi-Pyro.

"Can't," said Remy, "unless you want to die too."

Fortunately for Pyro, the only mutant with wings saved him.

"Just passing by and saw you take a tumble," said Angel, whose own Chibi was flying along next to him.

"My hero!" cried Pyro mock-passionately, hugging Angel.

Who then dropped him.

"I guess this means we're not meant for each other!" called Pyro, watching the winged mutant fly away in embarrassment. 

He looked back towards the ground. "Oh, shoot . . . I'm gonna die!" He began flailing his arms and legs, attempting to fly. Remy laughed.

"That won't work."

Pyro glanced into a window. "Hey!" he said. "Gambit!" 

"What?"

"I can see Rogue!" Pyro sang. "She and her Chibi are giggling about something. Maybe it's you and your Chibi!"

Remy and Chibi-Gambit blushed.

"What's going on up here?" asked Chibi-Magneto, poking his head through the door. Chibi-Pyro ran over.

"Pyro fell off the roof!"

"WHAT?!"

"You have to help him!"

Chibi-Magneto dashed over to the edge fast as his Chibi-legs could take him and thrust a hand out.

Pyro flipped over in mid-air and hung there, suspended by Chibi-Magneto's hold on his fire pack.

"Phew," said Pyro, glancing upwards. He waved. "Hi!"

Chibi-Gambit had only one thing to say when Pyro was pulled back onto the roof. Well, one thing to say after he smacked Pyro for peeking in on Chibi-Rogue. Then Remy smacked him for peeking in on Rogue.

"You should have died within seconds," he observed. Pyro rubbed the side of his head. 

"Gee, mates, you're too sensitive about Rogue," said Pyro. "It was just a joke."

Chibi-Magneto hovered in the air. Pyro stared at him.

"You don't look right," said Pyro, "being that small."

Chibi-Magneto narrowed his eyes.

"But," said Pyro hurriedly, "you're just as formidable!"

Chibi-Magneto glared.

"If you were to die, so would Chibi-Pyro," Chibi-Magneto informed Pyro. "If you broke a leg, so would he."

"Nah, really?"

"REALLY!"

"That's not a good thought."

"No kidding." 

"It's like voodoo!!" said Pyro. Chibis Gambit, Pyro, and Magneto nodded. 

Then a dark shape landing on the other side of the roof startled them all. It roared.

"Is it Bigfoot?" asked Chibi-Pyro.

"No," said Chibi-Magneto. "It is -"

He was interrupted by another roar and the shape came closer. As it approached, it separated into two shapes, one very small, the other very large.

Pyro sent a spray of fire their way, revealing the identity of the two strangers.

"Chibi-Sabretooth!" cried the three other Chibis on the roof. Sabretooth himself appeared behind his Chibi. 

"You take him," said Sabretooth. "I don't want him." And he bounded away quickly.

Chibi-Sabretooth looked in the direction Sabretooth had gone. He sniffled sadly.

"Aw, here little fella," said Pyro, picking him up. "Don't worry about mean 'ol Victor. We'll take good care of you!"

Chibi-Sabretooth got comfy and promptly fell asleep.

"Aw, look at that!" cried Pyro. "Isn't he cute?! He likes me!"

"Better not let Logan or his Chibi see him," Remy advised. He hesitated. "Are you really going to treat him like a pet?"

"Well, he is half cat, isn't he?"

"Yes, but half human as well."

"Look at him!" said Pyro, thrusting Chibi-Sabretooth towards Remy. "Doesn't he look like a baby kitty?"

Remy tilted his head to one side. 

"I . . . suppose . . . depending on how you look at him."

"I shall call him Sparky and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Sparky," said Pyro fondly, sounding remarkably like Dory from Finding Nemo. "I've just gotta be careful not to singe his fur."

Chibi-Pyro, contrary to what some may think, wasn't jealous. In fact, he was happy. He liked Chibi-Sabretooth, who really was more cat than human. Plus, he'd be able to play with him.

No, not with fire. He didn't think Pyro would be too happy with him if he did that. But Chibi-Pyro was quite good with his hands and could make some chew toys for Chibi-Sabretooth or something.

Remy was still skeptical. 

"I don't think Magneto will like it," he continued. Chibi-Magneto looked up from where he was tickling the sleeping Chibi-Sabretooth. 

"He'll be fine with it," said Chibi-Magneto. 

"I guess you would be the one to know," said Remy. He looked at Chibi-Gambit. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To go ask Rogue and Chibi-Rogue if they want pizza."

"Cool!"

Pyro, Chibi-Pyro, and Chibi-Magneto followed after them.

Meanwhile, back downstairs:

"It's not here!" wailed Xavier frantically, searching through the cabinet in his private bathroom.

Thinking something actually bad was going on, Scott and friends, flanked by their Chibis, burst into the bathroom.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Scott. 

The Professor turned his teary-eyed face to them. "My head cream is gone!"

"Your what?" asked Kitty.

"The cream that keeps my head shiny! IT'S GONE!"

"Your . . . cream?" asked Scott disbelievingly.

"Yes!" wailed Xavier again. "How else do you think my head keeps this glistening shininess?!"

"I saw your Chibi downstairs," offered Chibi-Iceman. "Maybe he knows where it went."

The Professor suddenly had a horrible vision!

"Downstairs! Now!" he barked.

They all stumbled into the bathroom on the first floor and found a shocking sight.

Chibi-Xavier was plastering all the Shiny Scalp Salve onto his head. He looked over at all the shocked people.

"What?" he asked.

And upstairs, near one of the training rooms:

Chibi-Wolvie was perched atop a chandelier, waiting for Logan to appear. He could smell him getting closer. 

He readied a claw to cut the cord that would release the chandelier. 

He'd even been practicing his evil laugh while eluding Logan. And now, he was ready to play Phantom of the Opera.

All he needed was his victim.

Meanwhile, Pyro strolled down a corridor carrying Chibi-Sabretooth, followed by his Chibi and Chibi-Magneto.

There were so many halls in this place! 

"I think we're lost," said Chibi-Magneto.

"Yeah," said Pyro, nodding. "Too bad Xavier didn't give us a map of this place."

"You know," began Chibi-Magneto thoughtfully, "this is actually a great tactical advantage. You could hide out for days in here."

"I could always blast a way through," suggested Chibi-Pyro. Pyro looked agreeable at this idea, but Chibi-Magneto shook his head quickly.

"No way. If you did, Xavier would be furious at you, and ask Magneto to pay the bill."

"Okay."

"We could wander these halls for days!" Pyro realized. "Without food . . . water . . . bathroom!"

"It won't come to that," said Chibi-Magneto, walking further up the hall. "Let's turn down here." He turned down a side hall.

The two Pyros and the newly renamed Sparky followed. Chibi-Magneto looked back at Chibi-Pyro.

"Why is the back of your pants all charred?"

"Chibi-Gambit," answered Chibi-Pyro sullenly.

Then, suddenly, the chandelier came crashing down on them. Chibi-Magneto turned around.

"Are you guys okay?!" he asked.

"No," Pyro groaned. "Chibi-Pyro? You all right?"

Chibi-Magneto looked. "I think he was knocked out."

"And Sparky?"

Chibi-Magneto checked. "Still sleeping."

"A little help, please," asked Pyro, unable to move the heavy chandelier. Chibi-Magneto tossed it away easily.

"Sorry about that," said Chibi-Wolvie, hopping down from the ceiling. "I guess I was a too ready to slice the cord."

Pyro lifted up his Chibi. "Hey, little guy, you okay?"

Chibi-Pyro didn't make a sound.

Pyro glared at Chibi-Wolverine. "If he's seriously hurt . . ."

Chibi-Wolvie stared back. "This is a G-rated fic, bub. No one's going to die. Means there's no blood either. See?"

He took Chibi-Pyro and laid him on the ground. Then he and Chibi-Magneto inspected him.

"Well, that's good," answered Pyro. "But still, if he's hurt . . . I'm gonna blast you."

Chibi-Wolvie looked back up. "You won't need to."

"He'll wake up soon," agreed Chibi-Magneto. Pyro glared at Chibi-Wolvie again and gathered up Chibi-Pyro and Sparky. 

"Is that Chibi-Sabretooth?" growled Chibi-Wolvie. Pyro held Sparky protectively. 

"Yes," he said, using the sort of tone that said, 'don't mess with me'.

Chibi-Wolvie popped out his claws.

"He's just sleeping right now," said Pyro desperately. Chibi-Wolvie stood up.

"What? You thought I was going to go after him?" asked Chibi-Wolvie. He waved his hand dismissively, nearly cutting off his own ear. "Ow. Anyway, I have nothing against Chibi-Sabretooth, or Sabretooth for that matter, except an instinctive dislike that I can't help." He shrugged. "It must have seeped in from Logan."

"Can you tell us the way out of here?" asked Chibi-Magneto. Chibi-Wolvie nodded and pointed the way.

"Whoa, gotta go," said Chibi-Wolvie, leaping back up to the ceiling and taking off, looking much like Stitch when he was avoiding Jumba's plasma gunshots.

Logan rounded the corner a second later and ran off down the hallway, pretty much ignoring the Acolytes standing there. 

A moment later, though, he turned around and stared at Chibi-Magneto. 

"Hi!" Chibi-Magneto waved. Logan rubbed his eyes and stared again. He looked up at Pyro.

"Is that real?" asked Logan, gesturing to Chibi-Magneto. Pyro nodded.

"That's right, mate," answered Pyro. Logan shook his head and began to walk away. "Hey! Wolverine!" 

Logan turned back around.

"Could you tell Xavier the chandelier wasn't our fault?" asked Pyro. "Your Chibi was playing Phantom of the Opera."

Logan graciously nodded, then caught sight of Sparky. He growled. Pyro cautiously reached a hand for his fire pack.

"What is that doing here?" Logan asked, not even bothering to wonder about Chibi-Magneto's presence, only going straight to his rival's Chibi.

"Whoa, mate," said Pyro. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Chibi-Magneto floated up between Sparky and Logan. Logan stopped.

"Chibi-Sabretooth is really nothing more than a cat," he told Logan, then, pointing down the hallway, added, "Chibi-Wolverine is getting away."

Logan growled again in defeat and took off.

"Good thing we didn't tell him Sabretooth was on the roof less than an hour ago," whispered Pyro to Chibi-Magneto. Chibi-Magneto nodded.

"HE WAS WHAT?!" roared Logan from just ahead. Pyro and Chibi-Magneto took off.

Meanwhile, in the front hall of the Institute, all the X-Men (except Logan) and their Chibis (except Chibi-Wolvie) were all having a meeting.

*~*~*~

More on the meeting next chappie! I probably won't update for at least a week, if not longer, so enjoy this extra long one!

**Chaotic Boredom** - Yes, twists rule. 

Do you really think Logan does waxing jobs?

No, no, Nemo not da awesomest movie eva, but it does come awfully close. Love those Sea Turtles! . . . and have gotten oddly attached to the Tankhood. . . 

You saw the extra scene?! *high-fives you* Congrats!

Never called Acolytes in the show? Hmm . . . wonder where that name came from?

**Lady LeBeau** - *bows* Thank you, thank you!

Yes, the Chibis are LotR fans. It's only fitting that they should be, right? ^_~

Of course the Chibis are fun! Just don't forget to feed 'em, then they'll get cranky. *whispers* Trust me, I know.

Chibi-Magneto: Too right!  
See? *rolls eyes*

Ah, Wanda's first eppie. I've seen that one. I think I might even have it on tape. Do they show the name of the eppie at the beginning or do you have to search for it during the ending credits?

Yes, I was gonna be Ridcully. ^_^ I know; Ridcully's hilarious! Rincewind was my fav. Discworld wizard, until I read _Hogfather_. Then, I was like, 'WHOA! This guy is funny!!!!!' I KNOW! I adore the Dean! 'Yo!'. Hehehehe. And who wouldn't love the Bursar?

Doesn't Ponder Stibbons look like Harry Potter? My little brother loves HP (and he's only three and half!) and he saw a pic of Ponder in my copy of The Last Hero, and he said 'Harry Potter!' I showed it to my Mom, she agreed. ;P

Whoa . . . can you imagine an X-Men/Discworld crossover?

Vimes . . . Vimes . . . he's the police chief, right? Oh yah! He's like Vetinari's main man, right? Called forth to do practically anything?

Enough Discworld? *chants* NEVER! ^__^

**Fiveman** – Thank you! You've just proved helped to prove a point! Muchas gracias!


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: If I really did own X-Men, this fic would be its own entire storyline. Yup.

_Pirates of the Caribbean is out on DVD now! Huzzah and cookies for all! ^ ^_

Pyro, carrying Chibi-Pyro and Sparky, ran screaming down a corridor like there was no tomorrow.

A helmet-less Chibi-Magneto floated along quickly next to him, screaming as well. 

The reason?

Chibi-Mastermind had gone crazy.

No, I don't know how he made his way into the Xavier Institute either.

Maybe he climbed up and crashed in through a window.

Hmm . . . it better not have been Rogue's window, 'cuz then Remy and Chibi-Gambit would have to kick his butt.

Oh, wait . . . Remy and Chibi-Gambit ARE going to kick his butt. 

Because, as Pyro and Chibi-Magneto ran screaming down the hallway, Remy and Chibi-Gambit were chasing Chibi-Mastermind, looking as murderous as they possibly could.

This image of their fury was enhanced even further by the fact that they were each carrying their cards – fully charged cards.

Heh . . . charge cards.

Chibi-Mastermind had just realized that he could manipulate Remy and Chibi-Gambit into not hurting him and was about to do so, when they all burst through a door. They kept running, not realizing that there was a staircase directly in front of them. They took a quick tumble down the steps into the main hall, knocking into various X-Men.

FLASH TO A MINUTE AND A HALF EARLIER!

"We can't keep them!" shouted Scott, pointing to Chibi-Nighty. "They're a menace!"

"Hey, point to your own," protested Kurt. "I LIKE my Chibi!"

Chibi-Nighty grinned and teleported to Kurt's shoulders. They both laughed.

"Ah like mine," said Rogue, who had left her room right after Pyro had seen them giggling, leaving her door open. 

Chibi-Rogue nodded. "We can giggle about Ga-"

Rogue clapped her hand over her Chibi's mouth. "Remember, NO TALKING ABOUT THAT?"

"Oh, yea. . ." said Chibi-Rogue. "Sorry."

"I don't like mine," said Jean, glaring at her Chibi, who glared back. "She thinks she's stronger than me!"

"I am!" countered Chibi-Jean. 

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"Children, please," began the Professor, then stopped. He quickly rolled away from the rest of the group.

No, I don't know why he didn't warn anyone else either.

The doors clattered open and out came Pyro, Chibi-Pyro, Sparky, Chibi-Magneto, Remy, Chibi-Gambit, and Chibi-Mastermind. They tumbled down the steps in the same way mentioned earlier.

A moment of dazed confusion later:

"Sorry 'bout that, mate," said Pyro from where he was lying, having just bowled over Beast.

Beast got to his feet and loomed over him.

Pyro waved.

"I thought all of you had gone home," said Beast, offering him a hand. "Colossus and his mini and the Brotherhood and their minis left a half hour ago."

"Nope," answered Pyro, hopping to his own feet, "We were on the roof and got lost trying to come back down here." He looked around for Chibi-Pyro and Sparky.

Chibi-Pyro was lying face down by the steps, still unconscious even after all that screaming and tumbling and maniacal laughing.

Pyro dashed over and scooped him up. 

"Wake up!" he said, poking him, then pushing him into Beast's arms, added, "Help him!"

"Why is his pants all charred?"

"NEVER MIND THE PANTS!" screamed an angry Chibi-Magneto from the other side of the steps, where he was pinned under the still-sleeping Sparky. He himself had been knocked out for about thirty seconds, and now had a monster of a headache. 

Hence his screaming and irritation.

"Ow . . . my head," said Chibi-Mastermind from over by the door. He blinked. "And my arms . . . my legs . . . my insides . . . ugh." And he promptly passed out.

Remy stood by the door, holding Chibi-Gambit, both seemingly unhurt. They waved, bid everyone else au revoir, blew kisses at Rogue and Chibi-Rogue, and stepped over Chibi-Mastermind before disappearing into the darkness outside. 

After a moment of quiet giggling, Rogue and Chibi-Rogue chased after, themselves narrowly avoiding the Chibi by the door. 

The remaining X-Men and Chibi-X-Men gathered around Chibi-Mastermind.

"If he's here," began Jean, "do you think there's a Chibi-Mesmero wandering around somewhere too?"

"Shya!" said Chibi-Shadowcat. "We told you all earlier, there are Chibis of, like, every mutant!"

"But we're not sure about anyone else," added Chibi-Magneto, who was still stuck under Sparky, by the way. 

"What evil creature would devise such a plan?" wondered Jean. Her own Chibi glared menacingly.

As if in answer to the question, it suddenly seemed that they could all hear a faint, yet disturbing, laughter emanating from all around them.

They all turned around in a circle uneasily, looking about the hall.

When none of them saw anything, they shrugged nervously.

Meanwhile, Pyro took back his Chibi and picked up Sparky.

"'Bout time you let me out from under him," said Chibi-Magneto, standing up and stretching. Then he grimaced and put his hands on his back. "Ow! Chibi-Sabre--"

"Sparky," corrected Pyro.

Chibi-Magneto glared. "CHIBI-SABRETOOTH is lot heavier than he looks." He winced. "I'm going to have Magneto put you all on a diet."

"NO!" cried Pyro. "I need my Peeps!"

". . ."

"Y'know, those wonderful marshmallow candies they sell during the holidays?"

". . . Oh. Yes. Those. I've tried them. They're quite good." 

They both looked over at the X-Men, who were still involved in trying to get Chibi-Mastermind to wake up, and snuck out the back door.

Once outside, they took off almost as fast as Pietro himself.

And speaking of Pietro . . . 

"And I owe this victory to one person only!" cried Chibi-Quicksilver, holding up a mug in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Pietro Maximoff!"

Pietro glared, not wanting to believe that his Chibi could actually be faster.

The Flash glared at them both, not wanting to believe that they were actually quicker than he was. He, who was supposed to be the Fastest Man Alive!

The Powerpuff Girls clapped good-naturedly, because they're always supposed to be the goody two shoes around. But inwardly, they were fuming with anger. 

Well, Blossom and Buttercup were, anyway. Bubbles was drawing a picture of the Chibi as a present.

The audience around them clapped and cheered for Chibi-Quicksilver. The Chibi bowed and walked offstage, where Bubbles was waiting. They linked arms, and sped off into the sunset.

The two remaining Powerpuffs and Pietro just stared after them, the look on their faces being of complete and utter surprise. In fact, it looked remarkably like 'o.O;;;'

Back at the Acolyte Headquarters, Magneto was not having a good day.

This was mostly because the person on whom he was trying to vent his frustration, Pyro, was having a ball playing with the now-awake Sparky.

"I KNEW I shouldn't have let you take them to the movies!" screamed Magneto angrily. "Colossus had to come looking for his Chibi, and you let yours get knocked out!"

Chibi-Pyro, now awake, glanced up from where he was burning a notebook. He also had new pants. "It was an accident, mate."

Magneto sighed. "The only good thing that came of this was that Sabretooth somehow thought you were the X-Men and his Chibi isn't really gone after all. Although I don't understand why he'd want to leave his Chibi with them, with Wolverine." He paused. "Perhaps he needs an eye exam . . . and a cat-scan."

"Sparky was sad to see him go," said Pyro, hugging the half-cat. 

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Sparky?"

"That's what I named him, boss man!" said Pyro proudly. Sparky smiled. He liked his new name.

"I TOLD him he can't call him that," commented Chibi-Magneto from where he was playing cards with Chibi-Colossus. His comment reminded him of his incident at the mansion. "Oh, and Magneto? I think a team diet is in order."

Magneto turned to his Chibi. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Chibi-Sabre-"

"-Sparky-"

"CHIBI-SABRETOOTH nearly squashed me," Chibi-Magneto finished. "Got any sixes?"

Chibi-Colossus handed over two sixes. 

"HE WHAT?!" roared Magneto. "How did this come about?!"

"Chibi-Mastermind went nuts," answered Pyro, looking around. "Are there any baby bottles around here?"

"CHIBI-SABRETOOTH IS NOT A BABY!" both Magnetos screamed at him, then calmly went back to their own conversation.

"Chibi-Mastermind was after us," said Chibi-Magneto. "We don't know why."

"And how did this bring about Chibi-Sabretooth-"

"-Sparky-"

"-'nearly squashing' you?" asked Magneto, ignoring Pyro. 

Chibi-Magneto handed Chibi-Colossus a five. "Well, we were running from Chibi-Mastermind, and Pyro was holding Chibi-Pyro and Chibi-SABRETOOTH while running. I think Gambit and Chibi-Gambit were chasing Chibi-Mastermind, but I don't know why. I think it had something to do with Rogue and Chibi-Rogue. Anywho, we crashed through the doors, fell down the steps, and Pyro accidentally let go of Chibi-Pyro and Chibi-Sabre-"

"-Sparky-"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" screamed Chibi-Magneto. Pyro shook his head.

"No way, mate. Sparky's his name."

The two Magnetos sighed together.

"Sabretooth's Chibi flew right at me, and I got pinned under him," Chibi-Magneto finally finished.

"Why didn't he get up right away?"

"He was sleeping."

"He slept through all that?"

"It would seem so."

"Interesting," said Magneto, looking at the happy Chibi. "I wonder if that can perhaps be used as a defensive strategy."

"I don't think so, Magneto," said Chibi-Magneto. "He snores."

"How loud?"

"Pretty loud."

"Perhaps that can be used as an offensive strategy?"

"NO!" shouted Pyro, hugging Sparky protectively. "He's not going to be part of any of our battles with the X-Men!"

"Why do you fight them, anyway?" asked Chibi-Colossus. "We and their Chibis get along fairly well."

"Well, stop!" shouted Magneto. "You're associating with the enemy!"

"I thought our enemy was the humans," Gambit pointed out, walking in. Chibi-Gambit followed suit.

"Well, they are," said Magneto, "but the X-Men . . . um . . ."

"Yes?" prompted the Chibis.

There was a long silence.

"They go against our principles," Magneto finally stated, and stomped off towards his office. Halfway there, he turned back around.

"Come along, Chibi-Magneto."

Chibi-Magneto shook his head. "I'm almost done with this game. Then I'll be there."

Magneto nodded and floated away.

A moment later, however:

"CHIBI-PYRO! Stop burning that notebook right now and bring it here!"

"What's his problem?" asked Chibi-Pyro innocently, waving his hand over the small remains of the fire, which disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________

**Loopy Twiggy** - Well, I'm glad you found time to review! I appreciate it! ^_^ 

**Lady LeBeau** - Yes . . . seven chappies. . .and I'm not planning to be done for a while! ^^

Don't worry . . . did you think the Chibis had a 90 Day Guarantee? (LOLOL! Maybe I'll find a way to work something like that in!)

Yes, poor Sparky . . . but now he's got a sweet, loving Daddy! ^.^ 

Hehe, yes, head cream. Y'know, I don't even know where that idea even came from . . . 

Lucky you! I've only got a few eppies on tape, and almost none with Pyro! *cries* Wah!

Ponder accusing Harry of stealing his face . . . lol, I gotta read that!

It would be beyond weird, wouldn't it? I can just imagine it now: Forge creates some kind of portal thingy and the X-Men get tossed into UU, and all the wizards are shocked at the girls' powers . . . and the X-Men are amazed at the possibility of a flat planet . . . LOL. Of course, it'd have to be a lot more nuts than that.

*bows head, ashamed* I haven't read Guards! Guards! yet . . .

Hee, Chibi-insanity. Don't worry, more is coming your way!

**Kagii** - Well, Pyro's a fun character! I know I don't write his accent in much, but that's 'cuz it's hard to do.

Hey, wait! I need him back for this fic! You can have a Chibi though! *pulls out a Chibi-Pyro from a bag* Here! Just don't forget to feed him . . . 

**MoonlightPhoenix3** - WHAT?! Chibi-Wolvie dare imitate the Phantom of the Opera?! *huggles the Phantom* No one can even come close to his wonderful-voice-ness . . . thing! Nope! ^^;

*hands you a Chibi-Colossus* ^_^ Now, don't forget to . . . *rattles off an entire list of pet care responsibilities* ^_~

**Wizardess Gal **- Whee! You're back! 

**Chaotic Boredom** - *shrugs* I can't help it! Chibi-Magneto has stolen my heart. *dramatizes this by putting hand over heart*

Chibis Pyro, Wolvie, Nighty, Beast: EXCUSE US?!

Erm . . . you guys too! Honestly!

Yes, Dory and the Squishy. I couldn't help it; it was perfect for that bit!

Hee, head cream. You can see that? Yay!

*shrug* Pirates, Stitch, Pixar/Disney movies, what can I say? They rock. ^_^; (And I can't wait to see the Haunted Mansion!)

Jack da Monkey be King of all Monkeys! . . . right. Had no idea what prompted me to say that . . . ^_^

**MistralMikasha and MikoIshtar **- Yay! You're back! Ooooh, Chibi toys! Yay! WOW! X-Men PINS! *pins on the Nightcrawler and Pyro ones* ^^ Thankies!

**Invader ZaiFae -** Lightwing makes squealy-human noises for fun? Good hobby!

I haven't gotten to see X2 on DVD yet, and I'm dying of X2 deprivation!! *falls down*

Yep, that was definitely the same Shadowy! 

Yes, Evil Fic must definitely live. . . hey, I know we're bringing' Nighty into it, but can we also bring in Pyro? *begs* Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!?!?! You can bring in Remy if you want . . . 

You kiddin'? I wish I could write like YOU! 

Aw, thankies. Someone had to save Pyro, and Angel just sort of . . . fell in. Well, I'm glad you laughed. I was hoping that part would look strange.

Thanks! Wait . . . don't die! *looks at Gambit and your Chibi-Gambit helplessly* Er . . . 

**Fluff Writer** – Why, thank you! ^_^ *nods* Yes, yes, and yes! They do rock! 

Wanna know what's weird? I wrote the Rogue/Chibi-Rogue parts in here BEFORE you reviewed . . . Woo! I've got some kinda ESP! 

Oh . . . sorry, I don't know InuYasha. I've heard of it on Cartoon Network, but never got around to watching it. The only anime I know is Pokemon (I love Team Rocket!), CardCaptor Sakura, DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh, and a small bit of Gundam Wing.


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: Own nada!

**_Authoress Note of Big Importance:_**_ *grovels* I'm sorry I've not updated lately. But you know how it with the holiday season! Things go NUTS!_

*~*~*~

The next morning, Magneto paced back and forth, back and forth in front of his Acolytes – Chibis included – who were all lined up.

Magneto soon paused and glared down at Chibi-Pyro.

Behind him, Chibi-Magneto mocked his every move, even right down to the classic hands-clasped-behind-the-back technique and angry glare.

Chibi-Gambit grinned.

"Do you know exactly _what_ was in that notebook you burned?" Magneto asked coolly.

Chibi-Pyro shook his head. His eyes flickered to Magneto's right, where Chibi-Magneto was tapping his fingers and thumb together, indicating that Magneto 'never shut his trap'.

Chibi-Pyro suddenly found it _very_ hard not to burst out laughing just then.

"It was full of crucial information about the X-Men!" Magneto cried, throwing his arms wide.

Chibi-Magneto did the same, except in a much more comical way.

Colossus snorted, and Magneto spun to face him.

Chibi-Magneto spun around a few times for emphasis, then fell on his butt in mock-dizziness.

Gambit chuckled, and Magneto turned to face his Chibi, who was now back on his feet. Chibi-Magneto stared back innocently, and Magneto scratched his head in confusion.

"WHAT is so funny?!" he demanded.

The Acolytes and their Chibis shrugged.

"Something is going on here," growled Magneto, "and I aim to find out what." He stomped off towards his office, and Chibi-Magneto stomped in place, imitating the Gremlin from that one Twilight Zone eppie.

Chibi-Magneto stopped his stomping just a second before Magneto suddenly stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

The Acolytes waved cheerfully.

Magneto looked pained and continued onward to his office.

-----

Rogue sighed.

Chibi-Rogue sighed more deeply.

This made Rogue slightly angry, and so she sucked in a huge lungful of air.

She was just ready to use it to create the biggest, deepest sigh ever heard when the _bamf_ that everyone knows resounded in the air, signaling the arrival of everyone's favorite blue fuzzy elf, Kurt!

Erm . . . actually . . . 

"Hiya, sis!" called Chibi-Nighty, peering over their shoulders carefully. "How ya doin'?!"

Rogue accidentally swallowed the air (it IS possible!) and now had the hiccups. 

Chibi-Nighty blinked at what they were looking at, then fell over backwards onto his tail, laughing hysterically.

Chibi-Rogue kicked him off the bed. Literally. "Whaddya mean, 'sis'?"

Rogue quickly managed to explain, between bursts of hiccupping.

"Oh. . .!" said the Chibi. "Wow."

Chibi-Nighty grinned up at them both.

"Rogue and Gambit, sittin' in a tree, nearly k-i-s-s-ack!" 

Chibi-Rogue had grabbed the end of his tail and pulled. Hard. 

"Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgo!" he cried, trying to pull away. "Please!"

Chibi-Rogue let go and Chibi-Nighty went flying forward, hitting a dresser.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Owie . . ."

Kurt bamfed in. "Hiya, sis!" Then, glancing around, he spotted his Chibi rubbing his head. "Vhat did you do to him?!" 

"Hic!-Nothing!" said Rogue indignantly. 

"It doesn't look like nothing," answered Kurt suspiciously, giving his sisters a good doubtful look.

Rogue held her ground, staring back just as angrily. "Well, if yer Chibi hadn't just appeared and scared the livin' beejeezus out of us, mah Chibi wouldn't have done what she did!"

"Uh . . . huh . . ." said Kurt slowly, eyeing them further as his Chibi bamfed to his side.

Chibi-Rogue caved. She couldn't help it – she wasn't as strong-willed as her taller counterpart when it came to confrontations.

"Ah admit it!" she cried. "Ah pulled his tail 'cuz he was singing that kissin' song about meh and Remy!"

There was suddenly one of those short, uncomfortable silences in which they all stared at each other uncertainly, before the silence was broken by both Kurt and Chibi-Nighty flinging their hands to their mouths in a weak attempt to stifle their sudden, insane laughter.

"That's good!" complimented Kurt between bursts of laughter. 

"Thanks," returned Chibi-Nighty. Rogue and Chibi-Rogue exchanged looks of frustration before whipping off their gloves.

"Ack!" cried Kurt and Chibi-Nighty, quickly ceasing their laughter and bamfing away.

Rogue and Chibi Rogue looked at each other and giggled, right before their door was flung open and Kurt and Chibi-Nighty returned. 

"What _now_?!"

"Attack of the Jamies!" squeeked Chibi-Nighty, diving under the bed. Rogue picked up her Chibi and they both peeked out the doorway.

The hall was infested with Jamies and Chibi-Jamies alike.

Chibi-Storm floated over the crowd carefully, surveying the situation and attempting to find a remedy, while Chibi-Wolvie continued his Stitch-like trek across the ceiling, still avoiding Logan.

"Well, shoot," said Logan from the end of the loooong hallway, watching his Chibi scamper away. He paused and reflected upon this for a moment because, as we all know, Logan actually has a very sensitive and philosophical soul that just doesn't get released very much. 

Then he went for a beer.

Rogue slammed the door shut and ran to the window, flinging it open wide. She and her Chibi both stuck her head out the window, in a desperate call for help.

"_REMY!_ "

Meanwhile, over at the Acolyte headquarters . . . . 

"Did you hear that?" asked Remy carefully, jerking his head up.

Chibi-Gambit also raised his head at the same second. "I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," growled Sabretooth, glaring at John, who was dangling a cat toy above Sparky's head. Sparky batted at it as Sabretooth continued, "And we all know I have the best hearing, being half-cat and all."

"I heard something," insisted Remy, standing up and reaching for his staff.

"Me too," added his Chibi, who imitated his movements.

Chibi-Pyro grinned from his corner, having just received an idea from inspiration-land, and reached for his flamethrower. He lifted the nozzle and pointed it carefully in Remy's direction.

Just as man and chibi were about to walk out the door, a figure wreathed in flame appeared suddenly in front of it.

"_There is no life . . . in the void_," the figure said, speaking in a very deep, very frightening voice.

Chibi-Gambit screamed shrilly. "Oh my God! The Dark Lord is masquerading as Rogue! And by Dark Lord, I don't mean Voldemort or Chuckles, or even Melkor!!"

Remy sighed and lightly smacked the back of Chibi-Gambit's head with his staff. As the Chibi rubbed the sore spot, Remy said, "Don't be silly, Chibi, it's simply Pyro kidding around and being an idiot."

They both looked over at John, who was still playing with Sparky.

"You must help me, Remy," said the fire-Rogue, now in a voice much like that of Carrie Fisher. "You're my only hope."

The two looked over at Chibi-Pyro, who wasn't moving his mouth, but they could guess what was going on.

Remy threw his staff at him.

**_BONK!!!!!_**

"Ow!" said fire-Rogue, now in Chibi-Pyro's voice. She stared at Chibi-Gambit. "Did you say the V-word?"

"Voldemort?"

"GASP!" screeched fire-Rogue/Chibi-Pyro. Everyone else in the room sighed in exasperation, with the exception of Sabretooth.

"He's right, you know," said Sabretooth. "Saying the V-word anywhere has actually now achieved the equivalence of saying Macbeth in a theatre."

The other Acolytes stared at the half man, half cat creature, dumbfounded. They couldn't remember the last time Sabretooth spoke so clearly. And the words he used! It was amazing!

Chibi-Magneto was just getting ready to say something, when the door rang. He floated over to it and turned the knob.

Duncan and his cronies stood there, the cronies cracking their knuckles. Chibi-Magneto flexed his hand, ready to call about fifty steel bars to his aid if necessary, when Duncan held out what looked to be a plate heaped with cookies.

"Would you like some cookies, young man?" asked Duncan in an obviously fake sweet old lady voice. His cronies looked perplexed – which was almost all the time, so that wasn't anything new.

"Cookies!" cried Chibi-Pyro, leaping out the door and stuffing his mouth full.

_A/N: I'm listening to my Pirates soundtrack, and it just got to Captain Jack's entrance! Fwee! Useless bit of conversation material, but hey. ^_^_

Chibi-Magneto called the bars, and watched Duncan and Company fly away into the distance.

Chibi-Pyro put the remaining cookies into his jumpsuit for later. Chibi-Magneto watched this spectacle, utterly aghast.

"Don't eat those!" warned Chibi-Magneto. "They could be poisoned!"

"Oh, come on," said Chibi-Pyro. "It's not like they came from Snow White's evil stepmother . . . person lady."

A twig snapped nearby, and both Chibis spun towards the sound, ready to defend themselves if need be, and expecting the evil witch-lady to come at them. But that isn't what happened . . . 

The area seemed to be empty of all life, and the Chibis turned to return to the abandoned warehouse when suddenly 625 (whom I affectionately call Sandwich Boy) came out of the foliage, carrying his usual cargo.

"Sandwich?" he offered, holding out a sandwich invitingly. Chibi-Pyro sprang forward and snatched it. 

"Mmmm!" said Chibi-Pyro. "My favorite! Mayo, lettuce, and tuna wrapped in a piece of bologna!"

_A/N: Eww . . . _

Sandwich Boy beamed. "You too? Hey, try this cheese and mustard combo!"

Chibi-Magneto merely blinked at his insane henchman and the failed experiment, then trudged inside as Remy and Chibi-Gambit dashed out the door, waving their staffs and screaming something about being Rogue and Chibi-Rogue's knight in shining armor. Chibi-Magneto shook his head at his other crazy henchman, who happened to be not just any kind of crazy, but love-crazy.

_A/N: Why are all of Magneto's henchmen men in Evolution? In the movies he's got Mystique working for him, but here they're all guys. Anyone know why?_

"I knew I shouldn't have become an evil mutant tyrant," Chibi-Magneto muttered to himself as he walked back inside the latest headquarters, "I should have taken that training at sea that Mom insisted upon. Then I could have been an evil mutant pirate."

"Pirate!" squeeked Sparky gleefully. John squeeked gleefully as well in response to Sparky's gleeful squeek.

"Sparky's first word!" he cried. "Quick! Anyone got a video camera?!"

There was no response to this question, as the rest of the Acolytes preferred to ignore him when possible.

"Piratepiratepirate!" cried Sparky, starting on what would quickly develop into a temper tantrum. Chibi-Magneto recognized the signs, but not what to do. So he did the only logical thing, which was to call a parent, even if that parent wasn't the best parent in the world.

"MAGNETO!"

Meanwhile, Remy and Chibi-Gambit hurried through Bayville, answering some faint inner call, wondering why in the world Rogue might need them. 

When I say 'hurried', you imagine them running down a street, right? Well, they were hurrying a different way, for they'd extended their staffs as far as they could go and were vaulting the rooftops of the commercial part of town. Isn't that spiffy?

So they reached the Institute just a few minutes faster, and gave the shopping citizens quite a show to watch.

They banged open the front doors of the Institute, then stopped short, staring stupidly at the sight that greeted them.

Mutants and Chibis were all over the place, working together to do . . . . something. Remy and Chibi-Gambit had absolutely no idea what it was, except that it involved a lot of wood and hammering.

Chibi-Gambit stopped Chibi-Jean, who was passing by and being followed by a very heavy load of wood.

"What's going on here?" he asked simply. Chibi-Jean used her powers to smack him away. 

"Don't bother us right now!" she stated rudely, and continued onward. As she disappeared around a corner, Chibi-Gambit could just make out her saying something along the lines of, "I should've been the one to help the jet and stop the flood, instead of whatshername. I know _I_ wouldn't've died . . ."

Chibi-Gambit stood where he was, trying to make some sense out of the strange statement, when Remy strode forward, picked him up, set him on his shoulders, and kept walking, all in one fluid motion. Nifty.

"We must find Rogue," he reminded the Chibi.

*~*~*~*~

**ZaiFae** - Eh, for hobby, for fun, what's the diff? ^_~

*waits for the medics . . . and waits . . . and waits . . . and waits . . .* I don't think they're coming, ZF. 

Hehe, Shadowy-spotting skillz. When I wrote 'spotting', it came out 'spooting'. Funny, ne?

Yah! Pyro rocks! And so does Gambit! ^_^ Hmm . . . well, we could always cut out some charas if we have to, or we could have a chappie devoted entirely to character description/thingies. . .?

Yay! Pyro/Gambit goodiness for Tequila! YAY!

Well, yeah, we do, but your writing style is FAR superior. Yup. ^^

*nods sagely* Yes . . . wouldn't want to get in trouble for being online . . . cuts down on fanfic time, y'know.

Hmph. 'Bout time those medics showed up. Oh! Speaking of which, I got X2 on DVD for Christmas! Yay! ^_^ AND I saw Return of the King last week!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* So wonderful, yet so sad . . . 

**mikadacrazy1** - Thank you! ^_^ Hmm . . . mind if I use that idea? I've got LOTS of ideas for it already . . .

**Pyro Tsunami** - Love the name! ^^ Thank you, here's your regularly scheduled update! ^^;

**Forgotten Havok** - Hmm . . . well, it _does_ sound as though you'll take good care of a Chibi-Gambit . . . hmm. *whips out present from behind back* *presents it to you and your Alter Ego* Enjoy! ^_^

**MoonlightPhoenix3** - *watches you huggle your Chibi-Colossus* ^_^

Hehe, thank you! I don't even know how the PPG made their way back into the fic like this . . . and now, Bubbles may show up a lot more. . . 

Jack da Monkey is da King of All da Monkeys, isn't he? ^^

*shrugs* Hey, exclamation points rule!

**Chaotic Boredom** - Here is more general chaos coming! ^^

Well, with Chibi-Sabre - erm, Sparky, you can never tell what he'll do next. And cats hurt people on accident, so . . . *winks* My cat (who is actually the kindest, sweetest, most docile cat you'll probably ever meet) likes to stretch out his claws, nearly got me in the leg the other day.

That's a LOT of 'MINE!'s. XD

Hmm . . . Jack da Monkey being da Father of all da Flying Monkeys . . . who's the Mom?

Heh, da King of the Flying Monkeys . . . It would actually work, since Jack da Monkey is still undead . . . 

Hehe, a revolt. I like!

Hey, completely random and pointless associations are what makes the world go round! ^_~

**Speak Tha Mind** - Well, imagine the Movie Sabretooth being shrunk about . . . oh, ten times so that he's two feet tall, and add some adorable Chibi-goodness (AKA anime eyes and impossibly cute cuteness) to him, and you've got Sparky!

*sadly* I cannot draw worth pennies, and as such, no pic to go with the description. Sorry.


	10. Ch 10

Disclai---No! I WON'T say it! *sticks tongue out* You can't make me!

_A/N: Rahne is the mutant who can change into a dog, right?_

_A/N #2: If you can correctly guess what Chibi-Magneto's doing to Magneto, you'll get a mention in this fic in an upcoming chappie! ^.^ (It shouldn't be too hard; I'm practically obsessed with the idea, there's references all over the place)_

*~*~*~

"C'mon! It's not that bad!" Chibi-Magneto studied his handiwork closely.

"It's a dress." Magneto clenched his teeth together.

"No," corrected Chibi-Magneto, suddenly adopting the air of a snobbish fashion designer. "It is a robe."

"I look like a hopeful bride."

"You look like a crazy old man is what you look like," said Chibi-Colossus.

"You stay out of this," retorted Magneto's Chibi. "And he looks wise and powerful."

"But nothing here is made of metal."

"The stick is." Chibi-Magneto pointed to said accessory.

"Can't I please have my helmet?" Magneto whined pitifully.

"No, the ugly redness contrasts with the white."

"But you wear red."

"I'm working on it. You're the bigger priority right now."

Magneto sighed unhappily. Why had he ever allowed himself to get involved in this wild scheme?

"'Cuz I promised to bring back your notes on the X-Men!" bubbled Chibi-Pyro happily.

"Pirate!" cried Sparky. Pyro hopped to his feet and rummaged around the DVD rack.

"Now where is that movie . . .?"

~

After a very lengthy search around the school grounds, Storm and her Chibi finally found what they were looking for.

They took the hose up to Rogue's room, flew through the window to the hallway, and sprayed all the Jamie and Chibi-Jamie clones until one very soaked and battered Jamie and one very soaked and battered Chibi-Jamie remained. 

They dashed for the nearest bathroom to dry off.

After ensuring that no clones remained, the two Storms left Rogue's room by the window to return the hose. Shortly (VERY shortly) after all this, Remy and Chibi-Gambit appeared in the doorway, striking a heroic pose.

"We're here to save you, Rogue!"

Rogue regarded Remy coldly. "You're a little late."

"Yeah!" agreed Chibi-Rogue, sounding just like that little brat Myrtle Edmond's gang. (From Lilo & Stitch)

"Vell, I'll just be leaving now," said Kurt, quickly bamfing away. 

"But we're supposed to be your knights in shining armor!" cried Chibi-Gambit forlornly, wishing that they hadn't paused downstairs.

"Well, yer not."

"What's this?" asked Remy slyly, moving closer to the bed to see the pictures that both Rogues had been giggling over.

"Nothing!" they cried, a slight blush rising in their cheeks as they both made a grab for them.

Remy got to them first and glanced through the pile.

"You got Remy's good side," he beamed, then passed the pile to his Chibi.

"How'd you get these?"

Rogue and Chibi-Rogue sighed. 

"Ah paid Rahne to wander the town following you with a camera. Then Ah swore her to secrecy."

"So that explains that dog following us all over the place that day . . ." Remy mused thoughtfully.

"Hey, this is when we were in a store buying Cheetos!" said Chibi-Gambit, inspecting the picture closely.

"That must have been taken yesterday."

"And this is when we went to the theater to see Return of the King!"__

"One seriously excellent movie!" put in Chibi-Rogue. The other three (four, counting Chibi-Nighty, who was still under the bed) nodded energetically in reply. 

_A/N: Yes, yes, I'm warping their opinions, I know, but if they don't like it, poo on them! ^_~_

With great flourish, Remy relinquished the pictures to his beloved, and dove out the window. With a scream of both fear and surprise, Rogue flew towards it. Remy, sitting in the tree that was conveniently located right outside her room, waved and climbed downward gracefully.

With a relatively small running leap, Chibi-Gambit too leapt out the window, landed in the tree, and climbed down.

Once both Remys were on the ground, they waved and walked off towards the Institute's gates.

Once both Rogues were sure that the Remys couldn't see them, they sunk down to the floor, sighing.

"Ah think Ah love him," said Chibi-Rogue happily. Rogue nodded, not being able to help it.

"Yeah."

Chibi-Nighty, who'd obviously heard the confession, snickered from where he was still sitting under Rogue's bed.

The girls' heads snapped up at the small sound of laughter.

"Ah'm gonna kill 'im," growled Chibi-Rogue, quickly moving towards the bed and pulling up the blankets to peek underneath.

There was nothing there.

The Rogues snapped their fingers resentfully, then vowed revenge on the tiny Kurt.

~

After the Jamie incident, Ororo and her Chibi had retreated to Hank's lab to find him and his Chibi, then try to come up with some way of averting this sort of incident in the future.

On the way, they again ran into Chibi-Wolvie, who again begged them to not reveal anything about him to Logan. And, just like before, they agreed.

After leaving the Storms behind, Chibi-Wolvie thought about his little adventures in the past nine chapters, and then suddenly decided he needed a new style of evading Logan. So, he hopped down from the ceiling and tapped his chin thoughtfully, waiting for inspiration to strike.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited a little longer.

When nothing seemed like it was coming, or whatever might have been on its way was taking its sweet time, Chibi-Wolvie growled at his imagination and scampered down towards the Institute's exit. 

He had some vague hint of a plan in the back of his head. Finally.

~

"I'm done!" cried Chibi-Magneto exultantly. He hopped down from the stool and motioned for Chibi-Colossus to bring a mirror for Magneto to survey himself.

Once the mirror was in place, Chibi-Magneto bade Magneto to open his eyes.

Once that happened, though, Chibi-Magneto did not get the reaction he expected.

"This is HORRIBLE!" cried Magneto, feeling ready to break something or kill someone. Maybe both. And then maybe cry afterward.

Experiment 625 chuckled in that annoying way he does. "Hey, Mags, you look worse than Gantu did when he declared himself Supreme Order-bringer." 

Everyone except Chibi-Pyro and Pyro stared blankly at the failed experiment. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Magneto asked a moment later. Sandwich Boy nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

"That's it!" cried Chibi-Magneto, tossing aside some of the spare white fabric. "I do NOT have to sit here and take this!" And he didn't. He stood up and stalked outside.

Blinking, his Chibi minions stared after their leader, wondering if they should follow or not. After a moment of this hesitation, Chibi-Pyro climbed to his feet and dashed after him.

"Hey, Boss!" called Chibi-Pyro, running to catch up as fast as his little legs could take him. "What's the haps?"

Chibi-Magneto glared at the Chibi-Pyromaniac.

"Why don't you go burn all of Magneto's other clothes, so all he'll have left is my outfit I made." It wasn't a suggestion, or even a question.

It was an order made by Chibi-Magneto, Chibi-Master of Metal!

Chibi-Pyro saluted. "Aye aye!" And he ran around to the back of the warehouse to sneak in through a dog door, since he was small enough.

Back inside, Sandwich Boy, having heard everything since he's got all of Stitch's powers, chuckled to himself. 

"I wouldn't advise you to go look in your closet right now," said 625 in his usual annoying way.

Magneto gave the failed experiment a good, long look. "Why not?"

"Is that fire I smell?" asked Colossus, lumbering to his feet and looking in the direction of Magneto's room.

Figuring out the answer faster than Sonic the Hedgehog can run, Magneto screamed in sheer terror. Not for his clothes burning at that very second, not for his specially designed helmets melting just then, but in sheer terror upon realizing what Chibi-Magneto had said and planned.

"He's even more cunning than me," muttered Magneto angrily after he'd finished with his Scream of Terror.

~

Todd and Lance opened the door warily, expecting an ambush of some sort from the X-Men, figuring that they might try to blame them for the Chibi appearances.

But the only X-Man standing on the porch was Chibi-Wolvie, who had his claws outstretched and was admiring them happily while waiting for the door to be answered.

Todd and Lance slammed the door shut before Logan's Chibi noticed their presence.

"What's he doin' here?!" cried Todd. 

"And where's Wolverine?" asked Lance, who was just a bit more calm. He peeked back out the door, which was promptly flung open to hit him in the face. "Ow!"

"Got any soda?" asked Chibi-Wolvie, strolling into the Brotherhood house as if he owned it. Which, by some very long, complicated family relations and their wealth concerning land, Logan did in fact own a third of the house, but he and his Chibi had absolutely no idea of it.

Todd and Lance pointed wordlessly to the kitchen.

"Thanks," continued Chibi-Wolvie, who went into the kitchen to see Chibi-Toad, Chibi-Avalanche, Chibi-Blob, and Chibi-Wanda sitting at the table, eating pizza.

Chibi-Wanda was shooting the occasional look at Chibi-Toad, who would grin to himself each time she did.

Todd, obviously, was not happy with this. Toady's envious! And, also obviously, Wanda was even more upset. Not 'cuz she was envious, but she wanted her Chibi to have absolutely no relations with Todd's Chibi.

"Pizza!" said Chibi-Wolvie happily. The other four Chibis motioned to an empty chair, and Chibi-Wolvie immediately hopped onto it.

Just as Chibi-Wolvie started in on his slice, the door opened, Bubbles and Chibi-Quicksilver sped in and joined them at the table, taking their own slices of pizza.

Pietro sped in a moment later and glared at his Chibi and Bubbles.

"You cannot date a Powerpuff Girl!" he roared.

"Why not?" asked Chibi-Quicksilver.

"Because . . . because she's like five and you're my age!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm Wanda's age!"

"And how old is she?"

"I'm seventeen," piped up Chibi-Wanda. 

"And you don't even look it," said Chibi-Quicksilver to his sister.

"You look maybe eight," Chibi-Wanda continued as she bit into the pizza crust. "Thanks."

"See?" gloated Chibi-Quicksilver. "Me and Bubbles can hang out as much as we want."

"Yeah!" agreed Bubbles.

"No you can't, Bubbles!" said Blossom sternly, flying into the room. "You know the Professor forbade us to date until we're twenty-five."

Bubbles' bottom lip quivered.

"Yeah!" said Buttercup, also flying in and hovering in the air.

Chibi-Wolvie waved at her. She waved back, blushing slightly. Frowning in major disapproval, Blossom smacked her on the back of her head.

This got Buttercup's temper going, and soon there was a Powerpuff fight in full swing.

Bubbles glanced at her two sisters, wrestling in midair, and cried for them to stop.

"I'd've won," gloated Buttercup once they gained enough sense to stop, earning a glare from Blossom.

"Yeah right," answered her sister, rolling her eyes.

As the two Powerpuffs hovered in midair arguing, not fighting, Logan appeared on the Brotherhood's back porch. Pietro screamed shrilly and ran upstairs to Mystique's room.

Fred, being the nice guy he is (albeit sometimes a destructive, dangerous, kidnapping sort of dude), opened the door for Wolverine. 

Chibi-Wolvie dived under the table, wiping the seat of the chair with the remains of his pizza, then crawling slowly towards the oven.

"Can we help you?" Chibi-Blob asked jovially, and being thirsty, reached for a full two-liter bottle of soda. 

"Yah," said Logan. "Any of you seen my . . . Chibi?"

Everyone shook their heads at precisely the same second, which was a sure indicator that something was up. Chibi-Wolvie carefully eased the oven door open and climbed in, slowly closing it behind him. Fortunately for him, Chibi-Blob was sitting in the chair right in front of the stove, thereby blocking it completely from Logan's view. How unlucky for him.

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"All right!" cried Chibi-Quicksilver. "You've forced it outta me! He's –"

Buttercup slammed the end of her handless arm over the Chibi's mouth. "Ehehehe, what he means is, he ate a bit more candy than he should have." She shot a look at him, and the fear in his eyes gave away his assent to her lie.

Bubbles glared at her sister. "He should tell the truth, Buttercup."

And so the two of them began to fight, Blossom acting as the referee. Of course, she was completely on Bubbles' side. Chibi-Quicksilver watched all this in concern, knowing that he shouldn't intrude on a Powerpuff fight, for it can prove fatal to all non-Powerpuffs, even mutants.

~

In order to keep Jean and Chibi-Jean from tearing the other's head off, Scott and Chibi-Cyclops decided that it would be most wise to keep them working on opposite sides of the room.

They were building a teleporter, under Forge's instructions. For some really odd reason, he didn't have a Chibi. 

The only one without a Chibi. 

This made him feel very alienated. 

All the Institute Chibis were helping to build the teleporter, but they didn't know that it was a teleporter. Nor did they know that their larger counterparts wanted them to go away.

If they had known, this would have been very bad karma on the X-Men.

*~*~*~*~

**Chaotic Boredom** - Aw, it woulda been great if you'd been able to send the original review. Wah!

But kitties rule! It's not their fault they gotta flex their claws! But it _would_ be cool to have a lizard. . . 

Random seagull it is! ^_^

Nemo rules! ^^

**Lady LeBeau** - Thank you! Chibi-Magneto says you're an awesome reviewer, right, Chibi-Magneto?

Chibi-Magneto: Yup yup. It's you people that make her continue writing wacky adventures about us. And it's fun!

See? :D

I was hoping people would like Sparky's first word. ^_^

Cookies! Gimme! ^^;

**MoonlightPheonix3** - The part with Chibi-Magneto mocking Magneto made me laugh too. ^_^

Yes, exclamation points rule!! LOL

**Forgotten Havok** - Don't worry, FH's Chibi-Gambit, I'll be checking up on you now and then. ^^

You can't threaten him, 'cuz I have . . . this! *holds up adoption certificate* There's a lotta fine print in there about threatening my extra Chibis. ('Cuz then the original Chibis would hurt me if they found out their clones were being mistreated)

Yay! Cameo! Cameos are fun! I'll have to read your ficcie!

**Bengal Lore**: Ooh, Pyro laugh. Those are fun. ^_^

Thanks for reviewing! ^^

Naw, I think the link between mutant and Chibi only extends to rare mindreading and extreme physical injuries. Not the hiccupps. ^_^

Aw, that line about the 'most honest Romyness there is' (being Chibi-Romy) is so cute!

Hehe, Chibi hunt. Be careful!

**Takera, Lady of Western Lands** - I absolutely LOVE your name!!! It sounds like it'd be something out of the Mists of Avalon or even Lord of the Rings. 

*hands you a Chibi-Gambit and a Chibi-Cannonball* Take good care of them! *is ashamed to admit that she doesn't really know who Cannonball is*

Dory rocks! ^_^


	11. Ch 11

After the fires had been put out and the Acolytes had dragged both Pyros out of the way, they were forced to search for a new hideout. Chibi-Magneto was gloating quietly to himself, further planning the mayhem he'd started.

Magneto, who was still wearing the robe, would occasionally shoot angry glances at the Chibi.

Chibi-Pyro, Chibi-Colossus, and Sparky would occasionally shoot fearful glances in his direction, for they knew what Chibi-Magneto had planned for them.

Colossus and Pyro weren't with them, because they'd gone to buy a newspaper to see if there were any Evil Hideout Vacancies.

"We shall stop in at Xavier's place to see if he will take us in," said Magneto half-heartedly.

"NO!" cried Chibi-Magneto. Magneto gave him a quizzical look. "Er . . . what I mean is, we can't let Xavier see you . . . like that."

Magneto considered this. "True. I do look like a doofus."

"Got that right," said Pyro, reappearing with a newspaper in hand. He opened it up and showed the housing section to Magneto. Magneto looked at it carefully, more than half expecting it to ignite at any second. Colossus reappeared soon after John did.

Chibi-Colossus took the opportunity to sidle up to his boss. "You're really going to make us do it?"

"Yes, I am," said Chibi-Magneto firmly. He studied Pyro and Colossus for a minute. "Though, neither of them is suitable for the role I have in mind. . ."

A scream suddenly ripped through the air, and all the mutants immediately turned to see Chibi-Pyro, having been left unsupervised, letting a big bush nearby go up in flames taller than a house. All the other people in the park screamed and ran away. The scream came again, and it seemed to them that it was coming from the bush itself.

"Is the bush screaming?" asked Chibi-Colossus curiously.

"You!" said Magneto to Colossus. "Get over there and see if there's someone being hurt."

Colossus stared back blankly. 

"If there's someone in there, and he gets badly hurt, we're going to have a stupendous lawsuit on our hands!" said Magneto. "Get in there and help him!"

Instead, Colossus merely strode up to Chibi-Pyro and lifted him up by his flamethrower to menacingly stare him in the eyes.

The shrub-fire immediately ceased to exist.

". . . That works too," said Magneto. Chibi-Magneto and Sparky trotted over to the bush and began poking it. 

"Ow!" came a voice, causing the two Chibis to hop back in alarm. 

"That wasn't the bush," said Chibi-Gambit, who was walking up the lane towards them. Remy was behind him, nodding confirmation.

Remy reached into the bush, and his hand reappeared holding an arm. The arm was attached to a girl, who glared at Chibi-Pyro.

"Hey, I know you," Pyro said slowly, studying her. "You were in Xavier's library fish tank!"

Magneto's mouth dropped open in surprise. "She was what?!"

"You heard me," said Pyro, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Hey, Shadowy," said Chibi-Magneto. 

Pyro, Magneto, Colossus, and Remy all looked down at Chibi-Magneto together and simultaneously said, "You _know_ her?!"

"Of course we do!" said all the Chibis, who walked over to her.

Shadowy was muttering to herself through all this, and they caught small snatches of what she was saying. "Bright idea . . . flame the bush . . . lucky I can't be burned . . ."

"I'm sorry," offered Chibi-Pyro earnestly. Shadowy took one look at him and all was forgiven. Chibi-Pyro knew this, as he was suddenly being crushed in her arms.

"Did you have something you need to tell us?" asked Chibi-Magneto. Shadowy nodded, then glared at the Chibi's taller counterparts.

"Could we have some privacy, _please_?" she demanded, then took a closer look at Magneto. "Whoa! Nice new wardrobe, Mags!" 

Magneto glared at her. "Don't call me that."

"Hey, Mags," said 625, suddenly appearing with a sandwich. "Want a sandwich?"

"Mags!" said Shadowy again. Magneto narrowed his eyes further, then, when his powers proved useless against her, turned on his heel and stalked away, nearly tripping over his robe as he did this.

"Don't get it dirty!" Chibi-Magneto cried in alarm. Everyone else laughed, and Pyro, Colossus, and Remy followed Magneto.

Once left alone, the Chibis turned to the semi-mortal. Shadowy looked at Chibi-Magneto.

"You were wondering about the other roles?"

Chibi-Magneto nodded, then Shadowy nodded in response to his nod.

"Don't include them," said Shadowy. "Just you and him." She nodded in Magneto's direction.

Chibi-Magneto nodded again. "Sure."

Shadowy beckoned all five Chibis close to her and began whispering to them. 

"How do they know her? Why was she in Xavier's school? In a fish tank, of all things! Is she a mutant? How does she know of mutants? Why are they so friendly with her?!" Magneto shot out the string of questions in a rush.

"She created them," said Remy. Magneto was thus rendered speechless. "Yeah. Remy and his Chibi came across a small . . . thing . . . who told us everything."

"What was it?" asked Pyro curiously.

"It-" Remy sought for a description, "looked like a little blue demon guy, who was very cranky for some reason. He explained it all to us."

"Little blue demon guy?" Colossus asked. "That does not seem familiar."

"Of course not," Shadowy butted in, suddenly standing amid their small circle. She looked up at Remy. "The little blue demon you met is called Rincey, one of my henchmen – to use the term loosely – and the reason he was cranky is he's being used in two fanfictions at the same time."

There was a collective gasp from the Acolytes. "We're in a fanfiction?!"

"'Fraid so." Shadowy grinned, then waggled her finger around. "But you can't tell the Brotherhood or the X-Men. If everyone knew, they'd rebel."

"Then why tell us?" cut in Colossus.

"'Cuz you people are cool!" said Shadowy. "Not to mention my favorite group of mutants. Why else do you think you've had so much weird stuff going on recently?"

"And why I showed up at your place," added Sandwich Boy.

"And why you never left," muttered Magneto, earning a glare from the experiment. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shift the attention over to the X-Men," said Shadowy, "my readers want to know why they're building a teleporter."

"A teleporter?" asked Magneto, small tendrils of a plan forming in his mind.

"Yes," said Shadowy. "And don't even think about it. This isn't a fic for your diabolical plots."

"Why are they building a teleporter?" asked Colossus. 

"To try and send the Chibis back," said Shadowy, gesturing to the Acolyte Chibis.

Pyro and Remy gasped. "They CAN'T!"

Shadowy grinned in a disconcerting way. "Don't worry; they won't. And now, I must go." She moved to snap her fingers, thought better of it, turned to Remy, and added, "By the way, Rogue really does love you." And she snapped her fingers, causing herself to disappear.

Remy and Chibi-Gambit grinned at each other in victory, then slipped away silently. Magneto was quickly forming a plan in his head. Chibi-Magneto, Chibi-Pyro, Chibi-Colossus, and Sparky gathered together in a circle to discuss their own plans.

A sandwich hit Magneto in the head. He glanced down in the direction the sandwich had come from. 625 was still glaring at him.

"That's for insulting me," said 625 angrily. 

~

Shadowy appeared in one of the thousands of hallways in the Xavier Institute and quietly slipped off towards the main hall.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Xavier was surveying all the work the X-Men and their Chibis were doing. He gloated silently to himself.

The reader may be wondering where Xavier's Chibi is. You will soon find out.

Xavier studied the teleporter closely, searching for any sign that Forge might have designed it incorrectly. He was, to his dismay, unable to find anything wrong with it.

This made him cranky, and so he had to call Scott down from where Scott had been sitting atop the machine, hammering in some nails.

"You called, Professor?" asked Scott immediately when he reached the telepath.

"Yes, Scott," said the Professor, cleverly disguising his true feelings with his usual calm and fatherly demeanor. "There are some Reeses Swoops in the kitchen, behind the cereal cupboard. Could you fetch them for me?"

"Of course," said Scott, who immediately left to fulfill his new task. 

Once he returned, he handed the chocolate over to the Professor, waited awkwardly for a moment to see if he would be needed further, and then returned to his previous job. Meanwhile, the Professor tore into the package and began literally inhaling the Pringle-shaped chocolate.

Shadowy carefully slinked down the hallway leading to the danger room, listening for signs that a mutant or two might be coming near where she was hiding. Moving around in the mansion this way took her nearly an hour, and when she finally arrived at the danger room, she discovered a new obstacle.

She couldn't get inside without saying the password in Logan, Xavier, or Ororo's voice. So she did the only logical thing an Authoress disguised as a character would do. 

She snapped her fingers, and Chibi-Mystique suddenly popped in. She looked about wildly, then a look of recognition came into her eyes when she saw Shadowy.

"You!" Chibi-Mystique accused, pointing her finger at Shadowy. Shadowy grinned.

"Me," she replied. "The password is applesauce. Would you say it in Ororo's voice?"

Chibi-Mystique shrugged. "Applesauce."

The doors opened. Shadowy and Chibi-Mystique both peered into the darkened room cautiously.

"Chibi-Xavier?" called Shadowy, using a tone she hoped was comforting, not realizing she sounded rather like Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy in that episode where Dave and Co. went to the Cliffs of Fabulous Shopping and had their climatic battle with Chuckles in the store where the piggy worked part time to support his evil hobby of trying to conquer Udrogoth. Soon, out of the darkness came a tiny wheelchair and a very shiny scalp.

Chibi-Xavier blinked at the sudden light invasion, then, when his eyes came into focus, looked up at Shadowy.

"You!" he declared.

"Me," Shadowy repeated, grinning again. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Chibi-Xavier truthfully. "Xavier put me in there, then telepathy-proofed it so I couldn't get out. Just because I borrowed his Head Cream!"

Shadowy bent down and hugged him. Chibi-Mystique scowled. 

"The fiend!" she declared dramatically, hitting blue fist to blue palm. "This wrong must be righted!"

"Don't worry; it will be," said Shadowy, standing back up. It seemed as though there was a blue flame flickering in her eyes. "No one mistreats my Chibis and gets away with it."

Chibi-Xavier and Chibi-Mystique cheered, which caused a noise down the hall, and the three of them spun to face whomever was there.

Chibi-Iceman stood there, staring at them.

Chibi-Mystique and Chibi-Xavier tensed, but Shadowy waved. "Hey, Chibi-Iceman!"

Chibi-Iceman stared at them for a few more seconds, then said, "You freed him!"

"Yup," said Shadowy.

"We were wondering when you'd come and perform a heroic and daring rescue."

"You're all building a teleporter!" Chibi-Xavier said. "Xavier wants to send us all away!"

Chibi-Iceman blinked. "You're kidding."

"Never," assured Chibi-Xavier. 

"Come with us," said Shadowy, stepping away from the Chibis and walking down the hall. "It'll be fun to give Xavier a surprise."

And so the three Chibis followed along behind her.

*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah, I know it seems like I kind of made Xavier into a jerk – but how would you like it if someone took your head cream? XD

A/N #2: Wow . . . eight pages of story, and almost nothing happened! Am I the Queen of Plotlessness or what? XD

**Takara, Lady of Western Lands** - I've never seen Inuyasha, so I had no idea about your name. ^^ *watches you be all happy with your Clone-Chibis* Well, good! Just take good care of 'em. :D So Cannonball is the orange haired kid who can look like a flying flameball?

**MsJade13** - Thank you! ^_^ No, not a makeover, just a clothing change.

**Pyro-iz-hot** - Your name - so true! ^_~ Aw, thankies! I had to put Pyro in. He was begging me to. 'Sides, Chibi-Pyro is so much fun! *huggles the Chibi* 

Oooh, I'm sorry - I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. 

*hands you a Chibi-Ray* Who is Ray? Is he one of the new recruits?

**Nie Starwhistler** - I hope you feel better!

**Anti-XYo/ProFool** - Yay! You guessed right! *eyes widen* AND you guessed the Hobbit idea. . . dang. Ah well! I'll still use it! ^_^ When I get ready to give you your guest spot in the fic, I'll let you know so you can tell me your character's form, etc.

**Arin Ross** - It wasn't just the 'oh dear' part. It was also the 'stare. sweatdrop' part. That was the closest I've ever come to having a flame. ^^ (Well, except for TheRagingSpammer, who told me I need professional help. Ain't that a riot??)

As I told Speak Tha Mind, imagine the Movie Sabretooth being shrunk about ten times so that he's two feet tall, add some adorable Chibi-goodness (such as anime eyes and impossibly adorable cuteness) to him, and there's Sparky! ^_^

**Bangal Lore** - So it's a wolf . . . oh, well! Makes it even weirder that a wolf wearing a camera about its neck would be following Remy and Chibi-Gambit. XD

You made Chibi-X-Men pics?! Oh, please please please e-mail 'em to me!!

**Lady LeBeau** - Ooh, inspiration cookies! Yay! ^_^

Hah! You're right! Gandalf the White! :D (That rhymed!)

RotK was way beyond seriously excellent! Especially the way Denethor died. *grins evilly* Deserved it after the way he treated Faramir . . . Poor Faramir! *cries*

Oh, don't worry, all the Chibis are cooking up a good revenge plot. *Camera swerves to a giant War Room where all the Chibis are sitting at a table debating about their plot* See? XD

Chibi-Magneto: ^_^

Oh, the cookies helped, believe me. ;P

**Sickminded Sucker** - hehe. Sickminded Sucker . . . I love it. Sparky IS cute, isn't he? 

It WOULD be cool to own a real Chibi, wouldn't it? It'd be like a real shadow!

**Invader ZaiFae** - Yay! You're back! Yep, it's Gandalf! *grins* A comedic genius? Really?

That _would_ be a perfect Tallest line. XD

Yeah, Mythos would technically have one, wouldn't she? When it gets to the guest-insertion chappie, she and her Chibi can show up. :D

Yes, we really must begin working on that fic.

Yay! Sequel! 

Batty Koda. LOL, is he from something or did ya make him up? Hee, Inspiration Depot. Me likey!

**MoonlightPhoenix3** - Chibi-Jamies = Crazy squirrels . . . can I use that analogy?

*gives you a Chibi-Cannonball* There ya go! ^_^

Hee, the Chibis ARE cute, ain't they? They're so huggable!

**Chaotic Boredom** – Yay! You guessed right as well! ^_^ Yep . . . things are getting twisted, and they're gonna get even weirder. XD Yes, lizards _are_ awesome. Have you ever watched the Magic School Bus? Ms. Frizzle's lizard (I can't remember its name! Waaah!) rocked! 


	12. Ch 12

Shadowy continued slinking down the hallways, followed by Chibi-Xavier in his Chibi-wheelchair, Chibi-Mystique, and Chibi-Iceman. The three Chibis fully expected her to go charging down into the main hall of the Institute, so when she led them out the back door, they were surprised.

"What are you doing?" Chibi-Iceman questioned. 

"We're going for back-up," answered Shadowy, snapping her fingers. In an instant, the four were standing inside the Brotherhood house. They had only stood there for a second when Chibi-Toad and Chibi-Wanda strolled through the door, holding hands. They blinked upon seeing the X-Men Chibis and their creator.

"Aww!" cooed Shadowy when she saw the two. "I'm so glad this trip was worthwhile."

Chibi-Toad and Chibi-Wanda grinned. 

"We need you to come to the Institute with us," Shadowy continued.

"Why?"

"Xavier has everyone building a teleporter to send all you Chibis away," said Shadowy grimly. "We have to stop him."

Chibi-Toad and Chibi-Wanda exchanged glances, then nodded. 

"Of course we'll help," said Chibi-Wanda, sounding much nicer than her taller counterpart.

"Yah, we don't want to be sent away," added Chibi-Toad. Shadowy nodded, then walked past them to push open the door and enter the kitchen. Everyone in the kitchen looked up to see who had caused the sound. 

Shadowy waved.

The Chibis waved back.

"Who're you?" asked Buttercup. 

"Shadowy Figure," said Shadowy, bowing. "Of course, that's not my real name, but Shadowy just sounds so cool, don't you think?"

Buttercup nodded.

When she had entered, the Chibis had all leapt up, with the exception of Chibi-Wolvie, who was still hiding away in the oven.

Chibis Toad, Wanda, Mystique, Iceman, and Xavier followed her in. The taller Todd stared down at his Chibi enviously. Wanda was still miffed, as usual.

Shadowy pointed her index finger at the Chibis at the table, imitating Uncle Sam. "I need you."

The Chibis saluted. 

"What for?" asked Chibi-Avalanche.

"Xavier," began Chibi-Xavier grimly, "is building a teleporter to send us all away."

"Why?!" everyone cried.

"I took his Head Cream." Chibi-Xavier shrugged.

Everyone blinked. "Huh?"

"The cream he uses to make his head look so shiny."

"Ah," said everyone, thinking what a weirdo Xavier was. Chibis Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Blob went into a huddle to talk about the mission Shadowy had just charged them with and whether or not they should accept it.

It didn't take them too long to reach a decision.

"We'll come," offered Lance. Shadowy shook her head. 

"No, you'll just drool over Kitty the entire time."

Lance grinned sheepishly. 

"Anyway, this is something the Chibis have to take care of themselves."

Chibis Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Blob separated and looked to Shadowy.

"We'll come," said Chibi-Quicksilver. Shadowy clapped her hands happily, then walked over to the oven and opened the door. Chibi-Wolvie waved.

"He was here the whole time?!" Logan couldn't believe it. How had he managed to miss that?!

"Yeah," answered Chibi-Wolvie proudly. He allowed Shadowy to lift him out and stand him on top of the stove, where he made the mistake of looking down. 

"Whoa," he said, covering his mouth and feeling dizzy, "this is so high up!"

Shadowy quickly relocated him to the floor.

"That's better." Chibi-Wolvie sighed.

"We need you," Shadowy began.

"I know," he answered. "I heard the whole thing. And I'll be glad to help."

Logan stomped out the back door, muttering angrily.

Shadowy looked around at her quickly growing army of Chibis. "Okay," she said, "time to go get the Acolyte Chibis."

"Why didn't you get them to help you when you were stuck in the burning bush?" asked Chibi-Xavier. This question earned snorts and giggles from the Chibis and their taller halves.

Shadowy glared around at them all. "It's not funny."

"But you should be immune to burning foliage," giggled Chibi-Mystique.

"I am, but it was still an unpleasant experience," said Shadowy angrily. Then she answered Chibi-Xavier, "I had to free you first. That way they don't think I was some sort of psychopathic nut."

"But you _are_ a psychopathic nut," Chibi-Wolvie pointed out.

"That's true," said Shadowy, growing more frustrated by the second, "but the Acolytes can't know that."

"Why not?" asked Chibi-Iceman.

"I just told you!" screamed the fully irked Authoress.

"Hey!" shouted Zim, appearing once more. "Haven't you learned your lesson by now not to use 'irk' in your narration?!"

Shadowy turned her glaring on him, and Zim was slightly startled to see steam coming out of her nose and ears, and the veins bulging out on her forehead in a very Saiyan-like way. Zim is a very proud Irken, plus very naïve, and will stand his ground under most circumstances, but even this stubborn Irken knew when to back down when he was up against an angry sub-sub-sub-sub-Maia/Authoress.

He ran away.

The Chibis backed away, and the Brotherhood ran out the back door. The Powerpuff Girls followed them after Bubbles and Buttercup blew kisses to Chibi-Quicksilver and Chibi-Wolvie, respectively. 

"I think we should call Rincey," muttered Chibi-Xavier to Chibi-Quicksilver. Chibi-Quicksilver nodded and left.

He returned not more than five seconds later, and took his place among his fellow Chibis.

"Did you find him?" asked a very panicked Chibi-Xavier.

"No," whispered Chibi-Quicksilver. "His secretary said he went to her Phantom of the Opera fic to take care of another Chibi problem."

The other Chibis sighed, gulped, and looked back up. 

Shadowy was nowhere in sight.

"Uh . . . where'd she go?" asked Chibi-Wolvie.

"I don't know," said Chibi-Xavier. "What about her other henchman-thing?"

"Doing research on his re-animation of a dead author," said Chibi-Quicksilver promptly.

"Crud," said the other Chibis. 

"We should go talk to the Acolytes and return to the Institute," mused Chibi-Xavier. "Perhaps she'll return and we can plan our revenge."

And so, they left the Brotherhood house and wandered the streets, looking for Chibi-Magneto. While doing so, they earned many strange looks from other pedestrians, who wondered why this group of 'kids' were out alone in this big and dangerous city.

Thanks to Chibi-Xavier's telepathy, it didn't take them too long to find Chibi-Magneto and Co. 

They burst out laughing when they saw Magneto's new outfit. Magneto's reaction was to glare unhappily.

Chibi-Magneto waved, and took a second look at them. "Why are all of you together?"

"We need you to help us destroy something," said Chibi-Mystique.

Chibi-Magneto nodded. "Shadowy told us about the teleporter." He glanced around. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Got P'Oed and went away somewhere," said Chibi-Quicksilver.

"Because some of us," Chibi-Xavier motioned to Chibi-Mystique, Chibi-Iceman, and Chibi-Wolvie, "were asking stupid questions."

"That's no reason to get mad like that," Chibi-Pyro said.

"You weren't there," said Chibi-Avalanche, shivering.

Chibi-Magneto paused for a second. "We'll help you, but only if you do something for us."

"What?" asked a very wary Chibi-Xavier. Chibi-Magneto took off his helmet to answer him by thought rather than speech, so as to keep the suspense going. After Chibi-Xavier relayed the request to the other Chibis, they all nodded.

"Wonderful!" said Chibi-Magneto, motioning to Chibi-Pyro, Chibi-Colossus, and Sparky. "Come on, you lot."

Magneto, Pyro, Colossus, and Sandwich Boy had watched all this in silence, and when the group of Chibis turned to go, they fell into step behind them, curious as to how all this would play out. 

About an hour later, they reached the front gate to the Institute, and Chibi-Iceman showed them a secret entrance in a broken part of the fence that the students used to get out at night and evade the notice of the teachers. Little did they know that Ororo and Logan often used this exit as well.

_A/N: Lady LeBeau, this should sound familiar to you. XD_

Since it was getting to be dark, the Chibis and Magneto, Colossus, and Pyro didn't have much trouble sneaking up to the building and around to the front entrance. They were, however faced with a slight dilemma of actually getting in. It proved to be less than slight when Chibi-Iceman came up with the solution. He motioned for everyone else, except Chibi-Wolvie, to go around back and he'd let them in the back way. After they disappeared into the darkness, Chibi-Iceman and Chibi-Wolvie knocked on the door. Chibi-Jean answered it.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked. "We're almost done with the project."

Chibi-Iceman and Chibi-Wolvie walked in. 

"We stepped outside for a minute and got locked out," lied Chibi-Iceman. Chibi-Jean shrugged, and quickly scanned their minds. She blinked.

"Is that true?"

"What?"

Chibi-Jean leaned towards them and whispered, "We're building a teleporter so Xavier can send us away?"

Chibi-Wolvie nodded. "Tell the others. We've got backup around back."

Chibi-Jean returned his nod with a nod of her own and went back to the teleporter to inform the others.

Chibi-Iceman and Chibi-Wolvie carefully evaded Xavier and tried to get to the kitchen, when suddenly a wheelchair blocked their way.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Xavier.

"Got locked out," said Chibi-Iceman firmly. Chibi-Wolvie nodded. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To the kitchens."

"We're hungry," added Chibi-Wolvie. Xavier studied them intently. And just when they thought they were doomed, Xavier waved a hand.

"All right," said he, "but come right back."

They nodded, relieved, and dashed down the hall to the kitchen, wondering why Xavier hadn't caught them when Chibi-Jean was able to catch the lie right away.

While they were in the kitchen, Chibi-Wolvie searched the cupboards for some spare Swoops while the other Chibis, plus Magneto and the other Acolytes entered.

Being careful to try and keep their thoughts down, they moved quickly and quietly back towards the main hall, where Chibi-Jean and the others should be waiting. They were lucky, for when they were about to turn into the hall, they saw that Chibi-Nighty was waiting. 

"Vhat are we going to do?" asked Chibi-Nighty slowly.

"Do we even have a plan?" asked Chibi-Colossus suddenly.

"Who cares?" retorted Chibi-Quicksilver. "Lets get in there and kick some butt!"

"We can't do that!" shot back Chibi-Xavier. "Chibi-Nightcrawler, gather the Chibis and meet us upstairs."

"Whose room?"

"Yours."

"Okay!" said Chibi-Nighty, who turned and bounced back into the hall carefully to relay the message.

*~*~*~*~

**Lady LeBeau** - Hee, I'm glad you like Shadowy. :D

Hehe, Bucket Head . . . Gotta keep that one in mind. . . 

The other Chibis might be Hobbits . . . . you'll hafta wait an' see . . . 

Rincey. Yea, got it from Rincewind. XD ('Course, I guess that means I can't use the name in any of my original stuff, huh?)

Heh, Mags and His Diabolical Plots . . . . wait. Hasn't that general idea been done already? Hmm . . . 

Maybe Xavier decided he like applesauce better. XD

YES! Dippy Denethor's death scene in the movie was a much appreciated change from the book!!!!

*huggles Chibi-Faramir* Heh . . . 

Revenge Plots Rock!

MORE COOKIES! *dives into the box*

**Chaotic Dreamer** - Hey, you can't _ever_ have too much sugar. Despite what the dentists may say . . . 

**S. Mark Gunther** - Hehehe, quite demanding, aren't you? ;D I hope you found this chapter more to your liking. And I'm glad you like Bubbles/Chibi-Quicksilver. ^_^

**Invader ZaiFae **- Well, thank you very much! ^^ Naw, you're very funny! 

Mythos . . . I know it is Janella and all, but can ya send me a little description of her? And her uniform and specifics about her ability?

FernGully!! I haven't seen that movie in YEARS . . . 

Heh, as least Insanity is a Virtue . . . . OHMYGOD! That should SO be a bumper sticker!

I'm glad ya like Shadowy! (Did you ever see chappie five of Currently? . . . I really need to get the next chappie of that written . . .)

Don't worry, Chibi-Xavier will get his revenge. XD

**Sickminded Sucker** - *giggles at your speech-like thingy* Extremely incredibly adorable Chibis . . . . Very good description, I must say. ^_^ 

Torture Scott and Jean . . . Gotcha.

**Chaotic Boredom** - *claps happily* Yay! My fic is weird! That's the best kind of fic, doncha know. ^_^


	13. Ch 13

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for the silliness/insanity contained herein. Got it? I am, however, responsible for Shadowy's mood swings.

And, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm also fully responsible for the fangirlism in this chappie. But I draw no shame/humiliation/embarrassment/whatever from it. READ IT AND LAUGH IF YOU LIKE!!!! I'LL LAUGH BACK AT YOU!

Also, my/Shadowy's unhealthy obsession with chainsaws finally shows up in this chappie. *grins*

Claimer: I own Shadowy, and I own the Siren. AND I OWN THE CHIBIS! _ESPECIALLY_ THE TWO CHIBIS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPPIE! If you don't like it, go suck a melon.

The introduction of the Siren and one of the new Chibis is my attempt to link this fanfic to my Phantom of the Opera one. *nods* Yup yup.

Oh, and a general warning: This chappie and the next one are particularly weird/odd/strange/freakish. Just so you know. Maybe because this is chapter 13 . . . 

~*~

After being incredibly careful to avoid the X-Men, the Chibis all hurried upstairs towards Nightcrawler's room, where they bumped into their Chibi-kin. Magneto and his minions had departed, saying that all this was too weird for them to handle, and besides, Magneto didn't really want the X-Men to see him like this.

"What's going on?" Chibi-Shadowcat demanded. Chibi-Pyro put his fingers to his lips to shush her and pointed into the room.

"Look in there," he whispered. So she did, doing a double take at what she saw.

Holding a CD player, Shadowy pranced about the room, singing her lungs out. Horribly. In her other hand, she held a handful of darts, which she'd throw at a big poster on a wall. She'd also occasionally dance up to it and scream, "Die a horribly painful death, Dippy Denethor!"

Occasionally crossing her path was another singing girl – but this one was blue. And her voice was much better. She was singing much more quietly than Shadowy, due to the magic microphone she held.

They had come in halfway through Shadowy's song, and at the beginning of the blue girl's carefully sung song.

They didn't see two Non-X-Chibis lying on Kurt's bed, looking at magazines.

"The final arena awaits us all," sang Shadowy, "I built it myself; it's just down the hall."

"In sleep he sang to me; in dreams he came; that voice which calls to me and speaks my name," sang the blue girl. Now the Chibis realized why she was holding the sound-absorbing microphone. Any louder, and they might go mad.

"All your cunning strategies, all the tricks you try," continued Shadowy, "look merely like child's play to my Millennium Eye!" She pointed at one of the Chibis, who looked up and grinned.

"Your turn, Yugi-boy," he said. She beamed and danced away. By now, the Chibis had obviously covered their ears to block her out. Shadowy had no business singing, with a voice like that. They didn't notice that both the Chibis on the bed were wearing ultra-powerful earmuffs, for the sole purpose of blocking out Shadowy's voice.

The Chibi who had spoken hummed the next part of the song with her.

"What's wrong now? You look so sad. Losing your soul doesn't feel _that_ bad."

The song was over less than a minute later. Shadowy pushed a button on her CD player, then happened to glance at the door and laughed.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, taking her headphones off.

"Is that how you cool off when you're angry?" teased Chibi-Jean.

"You try listening to that song," Shadowy sniffed. "It's addictive."

At another lyric from her blue companion, Shadowy put her hand on the blue girl's shoulder. "Hey Siren, they're here."

The blue girl, the Siren, took off her headphones and put her microphone in her pocket. She waved to the Chibis, then dashed over to 'em.

"Oh, you're all cuter than Shadowy would have me believe!" she bubbled happily, causing the Chibis to blush.

"Who're they?" asked the one Chibi not embarrassed by the Siren's comment, Chibi-Nighty. Shadowy pointed to the two new Chibis questioningly, and when Chibi-Nighty nodded, answered,

"This here's Chibi-Erik, the Chibi-Phantom of the Opera. The Siren insisted I bring him along. And this one is here for a secret purpose dealing with our revenge plot," said Shadowy, picking up the Chibi who'd spoken part of the song. He grinned. "Chibi-Pegasus!" she introduced, then turned him around to give him a squeeze and set him down. Chibi-Erik hopped off the bed to stand next to Chibi-Pegasus, whereupon they studied the X-Chibis intently.

"And why's she here?" Chibi-Cyclops pointed to the Siren, suspicious of anybody resembling a mermaid.

"None of your business," snapped Shadowy, "but I'll tell you anyway. She's our distraction."

The Siren beamed triumphantly.

"And him?" He pointed to Chibi-Erik.

Shadowy shrugged. "Might as well have the Chibi of the smartest guy to ever grace the earth on our side."

Chibi-Erik blushed under his mask.

"And him?" Chibi-Cyclops pointed to Chibi-Pegasus.

"He ain't no Shadow when it comes to mind-reading – he's better! – and we'll need him," said Shadowy fondly, ruffling the Chibi's hair. Chibi-Pegasus pulled away to smooth it out, and in the process unwittingly revealed his Millennium Eye.

The X-Chibis gasped. 

"What?" he asked. "Never seen a metal eye before?"

They shook their heads.

"He's better than Xavier when it comes to mind-reading," Shadowy continued happily, not noticing the Chibi-incident.

"What about me?" asked Chibi-Xavier, feeling left out. "I can do that too, you know."

"We need you for another part of the plan," Shadowy answered. She beckoned them all forward to her, and she and the Siren knelt down to begin explaining the plan they'd thought up, with the two new Chibis adding a detail here and there.

Three minutes later, Shadowy and the Siren stood up.

"We all clear?" she asked. The Chibis all nodded.

"Good," she said. "Chibis Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Magma, and Iceman. You all get downstairs and be ready."

They nodded and left.

"Chibi-Xavier, cast a telepathic net around everyone so that neither Xavier nor Jean know what we're up to."

Chibi-Xavier nodded, left, and did just that.

Shadowy looked at the Siren. "You take Chibis Storm, Beast, Nighty, Pyro, Wanda, and Erik with you."

The Siren saluted and beamed. "Will do, Lady Shadowy!" They formed a line and Chibi-Nighty teleported them away.

Shadowy looked at the remaining Chibis. "And you all are with me."

They nodded as well and further plotted out their part of the plot.

~*~

Downstairs, Chibi-Xavier was having a hard time keeping the net intact. Xavier was adept at trying to break in.

The rest of the downstairs Chibis lingered about, waiting for the Siren and her Chibis to make the distraction. It soon came, when the doorbell rang. Kitty opened the door.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried. "Like, what happened to you?!"

Chibi-Storm was floating above the doorway, keeping a violent thunderstorm going. The Siren and Chibis Erik, Beast, and Nighty stood on the doorstep, soaked with rain. 

Chibis Beast and Nighty stayed behind the Siren, making sure that Kitty couldn't recognize them, instead merely appearing as scared little children hiding behind their mom.

"Oh, we've been through so much," fake-sobbed the Siren. Chibis Wanda and Pyro combined their powers to give the illusion of their clothes burning. Fortunately, Kitty didn't seem to notice that the rainwater should have put out the fire. "We had to escape a wall of fire, a mad fairy bent on enslaving us, and . . . and . . ."

"A chainsaw-wielding madwoman threatening to chop us into little pieces in order to spear on a spork to feed to her hungry demon-creatures," Chibi-Erik quickly interjected. "Can we stay here for the night?"

The Siren nodded, thankful for Chibi-Erik's quick perception that she'd forgotten.

"I wasn't serious," muttered Shadowy upstairs, wishing that she did indeed have her chainsaw with her right then, for comfort. But she didn't dare bring it in. When she held a chainsaw, all reason left her.

As if she actually had a sense of logic at any other time.

"Oh, that's, like, awful!" said Kitty sympathetically. By this time, all the X-Men, including Xavier, had wandered over to listen to the story.

The Chibis downstairs quickly went into action. Chibis Cyclops, Jean, and Iceman kept a lookout while Chibi-Shadowcat used her phasing power to lead Chibi-Magma to the heart of the teleporter, where she quickly used her power to begin melting it.

Shadowy and her Chibis came downstairs, where they spread out to surround the X-Men. By the time Chibi-Erik was done relating their sad, sad fib, everything was ready. Shadowy laughed her best maniacal laugh.

"Mwahahahaha!" 

"Nice," Chibis Erik and Pegasus applauded. She bowed.

"Thank you."

The X-Men turned around, then started upon seeing the Chibi-barricade. The Siren and her Chibis moved into the hall, and closed the door. Meanwhile, Chibi-Shadowcat had led Chibi-Magma out of the machine and both were watching it melt from the inside out.

"What's going on here?!" demanded Scott. Shadowy glared, then snapped her fingers. Instantly, Scott was transformed into a teddy bear - a pink one. Jean screamed. So she was turned into one too - a brown one.

Shadowy picked them up. "For torture later," she grinned, imagining the damage she could inflict on the teddies with her chainsaw.

"Vhat is going on?" Kurt repeated Scott's question. Shadowy snapped her fingers again, and a giant cage appeared from thin air. She motioned to it, grinning.

"No," the X-Men gasped. She nodded, and she and the Siren and the Chibis advanced, forcing them to walk into the cage, unless they wanted to die.

The only ones Shadowy didn't force in were Rogue (because she was upstairs with her Chibi and Remy and Chibi-Gambit), Kurt (because he did like his), and Ororo and Beast (because they didn't mind theirs). Everyone else was forced in, including Teddy-Scott and Teddy-Jean.

Yes, even the Chibi-less Forge, because he helped mastermind the entire thing.

Once they were all in, Shadowy snapped her fingers once more, and the cage was suspended from the ceiling by a couple of those big, thick ropes they use in gym classes on TV.

"What are you going to do to us?!" the X-Men cried.

Shadowy sat down on a couch, picked up a remote, and pressed a button. A theatre sized TV emerged from a wall. She, the Siren, and the Chibis sat down on the extra-large couch, and Shadowy pushed another button, then turned around to grin her most evil grin at them. They gulped nervously.

"You're the only ones who didn't seem to like your Chibis, did you know that? The Acolytes loved theirs, and the Brotherhood had fun with theirs. You weenies," she sneered, then turned back to the TV.

X2 soon came on. The X-Men gasped.

"Making us watch ourselves on TV . . . . you're a fiend, you know that?" asked Logan.

"Yup!" consented Shadowy, grinning happily in a very fiendish way. 

Logan turned his back on the movie and began sobbing. Xavier glared and tried to invade Shadowy's mind to force her to let them free, but the attempt left Xavier shivering and muttering incoherent things.

Shadowy grinned and called up to him, "That's what happens when you try to invade a wanna-be world conqueror/fangirl's mind! That, and the fact I'm an Authoress. My mind is too immature for you to handle! Mwahahahaha!"

"Nice," Chibis Erik and Pegasus applauded again.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"Shush," said the Siren. "Nighty is about to attack the Pres, and Wolvie's coming up!"

Logan gave a strangled howl from where he was cowering in a corner of the cage.

Kurt bounded over the top of the couch and landed next to the Siren. "I wanna see myself," he said happily. "Even if I do seem evil here."

The Siren giggled. "We can tell you're not evil in it."

Near the end of the movie, Rogue and Chibi-Rogue, followed by Remy and his Chibi, came downstairs. Rogue and her Chibi immediately dashed to the couch.

"Aw, we missed most of it," said Chibi-Rogue sadly.

"This is where I fly the plane!" said Rogue. Remy frowned. 

"And you like that boy."

"No, I don't!" Rogue immediately replied, trying to reassure Remy. "I like you!"

Chibi-Rogue nodded, and Remy and Chibi-Gambit blushed.

When the movie was over, Shadowy stood up, turned the TV off, and turned to stare at everyone else in the room.

There was a very long pause while they waited to see what she had to say.

"I want Chibi-Magneto to put his plan into action!" 

Chibi-Magneto hopped to his feet happily. Then he paused. 

"Waitaminnit. We need Magneto here," he pointed out. Shadowy saluted. 

"Righto! Come along, Chibi-Erik and Chibi-Pegasus! We're on a recovery mission!"

"I'm coming too!" called the Siren, jogging after.

Once they were gone, Chibi-Magneto looked up at the cage full of imprisoned X-Men and sighed.

"Why is it that a seasoned mutant like Magneto never wins, but an insane teenage girl and a bunch of Chibis manage to?"

"Because you all have the equal powers of them," Remy pointed out. "And her plan was insanely simple. And it's not completely over yet."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Chibi-Magneto demanded.

"I'm not telling." Remy grinned.

"Does it have something to do with my plan?"

"Perhaps."

"Excellent!"

~*~

**Lady LeBeau**: I actually wrote all of this before you sent me the link to that gorgeous picture. *sigh* My heart melts every time I look at it. *pause* Maybe I'll even make that the background to my laptop! ^.^;

**Miss Freeze**: Thank you! ^_^ *hands you a clone Chibi-Nighty* Take good care of him! Yeah, I think they're big fans of TV.

**Strange Symbols**: No, surprisingly, I don't. ;D I thrive on reviewage. Read Mysterious Faerie's 'Family Issues'? Hmm, maybe if I ever get a chance.

**Sickminded Sucker**: Rantings rock. ^_~ Hope you liked the Scott/Jean torture here. XP Woo, mass chaos is always fun to create. Here's the next weird chappie of this odd thing, enjoy! ^_^

**Invader ZaiFae**: I thought you'd appreciate the return of Zimmy-sama. ^_^

Good, description! Better send it soon - I'm getting to the guest insertion chappie.

I'll have to rewatch FernGully.

"My other car is a dragon" rocks! And so does "Don't meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you're crunchy and good with ketchup", except instead of ketchup, I'd say mayonnaise. ^_^ Ooh, an Irken one would ROCK!

Heh, hope you found this revenge plot to your satisfaction. ^^

Yeah, I did hear about the Zim DVDs, but not that they come out May 11! That's so soon!!! *falls down* I hope I'll be able to manage to get a copy!


	14. Ch 14

And here's the second part of the weirdness I told you about at the beginning of the last chapter.

And, same as before, you have been warned.

**xxxxxx**

Shadowy, the Siren, and the two Chibis stood in the middle of a street, soaked in the remnants of the rain from Chibi-Storm's . . . storm.

Only the Siren seemed to be enjoying it, for she pranced about in the rain, relishing the wet effect of it.

"Only a half-mermaid creature such as herself could appreciate weather like this," said Chibi-Erik, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

"I don't know," put in Chibi-Pegasus. "This is rather refreshing."

"Yeah, because you're a psycho," Chibi-Erik muttered. Of course, he was a psycho as well, but that wasn't the point just then. At least _he_ was being sane about the weather.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Chibi-Erik quickly, not wanting to get on his fellow Chibi's bad side. The consequences could be disastrous for the both of them.

Up ahead, far ahead of the two Chibis and just ahead of the still dancing Siren, Shadowy looked around, confused, wondering where to begin looking.

"Can't you just use whatever Authoress powers you've got and bring them here?" asked Chibi-Erik, appearing at her side suddenly. Shadowy shook her head.

"No. I have to know where I'm going, or where they are."

"Oh." The Chibi-Phantom sounded disappointed. "You should have brought that Chibi of the telepath with you."

"Shush," muttered Shadowy, looking around. Then she brightened up. "Hey, look over there!"

Her three companions looked. "What?"

"It's a restaurant!!" And she began running towards it.

"Why run when she can teleport us in there?" muttered Chibi-Erik.

"Must you nitpick everything she does?" demanded Chibi-Pegasus.

"Yes."

"All right."

They entered the restaurant and looked around, then sat at an empty booth.

"There's too many people in here," said Chibi-Erik warily, looking about.

"I could steal all of their souls," suggested Chibi-Pegasus, and then at the Siren's horrified look, added, "Oh, relax, I'm just kidding! Sheesh . . ."

Shadowy pounded on the table. "Waiter! WAITER!"

Her companions stared at her.

"What's with you?" asked the Siren.

"I'm hungry."

"We can see that," said Chibi-Erik dryly.

Chibi-Pegasus suddenly hopped up on the bench and turned towards the door. "Hey, aren't they the ones you're supposed to be looking for, Shadowy?"

Shadowy looked up from the menu that had been hurriedly brought by a waiter. "Oh. Oh yeah." She waved. "Magneto! Pyro! Colossus! Over here!"

The three Acolytes turned in her direction, trying to ignore the sudden stares of the other people in the restaurant who had looked their way after hearing Shadowy's shout. Several of them snickered at Magneto's new outfit, causing him to turn red with anger at his Chibi.

They hurried over to squeeze into the booth next to Shadowy and the Siren.

"Why did you call us by those names?" Magneto hissed. Shadowy shrugged.

"I don't know your real name, or Colossus'. I only know Pyro's is John, and Gambit is Remy." She flipped open her menu again.

"Aren't we going to go back to that mansion now?" asked the Siren, who blinked when Shadowy shot her a Look.

"No. I'm hungry, and I'm not leaving until I get -" she consulted the menu "- a Thundering Grand Slam." She closed the menu and set it down. Then she looked up.

The Acolytes were staring at her, open-mouthed with shock.

"What?"

"The TGS consists of eight pancakes, five sausages, ten pieces of bacon, and a plate each of hash browns and scrambled eggs," Magneto informed her. Shadowy shrugged.

"Yummy."

If this were being written in script format, the looks on the Acolytes' faces would have been that of 'O.o!

Shadowy pulled a waiter aside, told him what she wanted, and waited impatiently while it was being prepared.

The other six people at the table also waited impatiently, wanting to see if she could fulfill her claim of being able to eat it all.

Finally, the huge tray of food arrived, along with the condiments of butter, syrup, and a giant glass of milk. She picked up her fork and speared the sausages, which she then put on a napkin and pushed over to Chibi-Pegasus.

"I don't like sausage," she simply stated, then began preparing her pancakes.

Chibi-Pegasus looked disgusted at the meat-like products before him, and pushed it over to Chibi-Erik, who also pushed it away.

"I don't eat meat," said the Chibi-Phantom. The Siren sniffed it.

"I don't think I'd like it either," she said, pushing it over to Magneto. Magneto, too, pushed it away. And Colossus refused it as well.

Obviously waiting for this chance, Pyro snatched up all five sausages and stuffed them in his mouth. Oblivious to the disgusted stares of the people around him, he chewed and swallowed.

"Delicious!" he said, then looked across the table at Shadowy. The pancakes and eggs were gone.

They all gaped.

And, as they watched, Shadowy dumped the bacon onto the hash browns and began shoveling that into her mouth.

_Hash browns and bacon really do go well together, by the way . . ._

The Acolytes and Chibis didn't think she stopped to even chew the food.

"She's like a Hobbit!" the Siren giggled. "Either that, or a Saiyan!"

At the mention of Hobbits, Magneto frowned deeply.

No one noticed, because an instant after the Siren had finished talking, Shadowy took a big gulp from her milk glass, and stood up.

Immediately, a disco ball lowered from the ceiling, confetti appeared from who-knows-where, and a waiter popped up by Shadowy's side.

"You've been the first to completely finish the Thundering Grand Slam!" he said fake-cheerily. "Congratulations!"

"But I-" Pyro began to protest, but Magneto clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Let's see what the prize is," he hissed. Pyro nodded, saddened at not being able to receive his due credit.

"And as our compliments on your being the first to finish it," the waiter continued, "we'd like to give you this." And he handed over an envelope. Shadowy opened it curiously and peeked in.

"A voucher for another meal here?" Shadowy narrowed her eyes. "A meal that isn't to exceed three dollars?"

"Yep," said the waiter, reaching into his vest. "And here's your bill for this meal."

Shadowy looked at it. "Can I use the voucher on this?"

The waiter shook his head.

"Okay," said Shadowy, sitting back down. "I'll find my money to pay for it."

The waiter left.

"What a lousy prize," said Shadowy, handing the voucher to Pyro. "And not even giving me this meal for free."

"Cool!" said Pyro enthusiastically. "This means I can get more sausages!"

"Everyone hold hands," Shadowy instructed, and when they did so, snapped her fingers.

When he realized he'd been tricked, the waiter was very nervous about telling his manager that someone had run off without paying for the most expensive meal they had.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"That was a very bad thing you did," scolded the Siren. Shadowy's only response was to grin fiendishly again as she ushered the Acolytes inside. She was relieved to see the X-Men still in their cage.

"You found them!" Chibi-Magneto sounded very relieved. "We were beginning to think something bad had happened."

"Like you being hit by a car and left in a ditch to die," said Teddy-Scott gloomily.

"I assure you that if that had happened, you'd have wound up in a pillow factory in dire need of stuffing," said Shadowy evilly.

Teddy-Scott squeaked in fear.

Meanwhile, the Acolytes stood in the doorway, staring up at the cage.

"Nice work," complimented Magneto. At the sound of his voice, all the X-Men turned to him.

Then they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" wailed Magneto. The X-Kids in the cage giggled. Magneto glared at Shadowy and Chibi-Magneto unhappily.

"How much time will you need for preparations?" asked Shadowy.

"Not long," answered Chibi-Magneto. "We just need to rehearse a little, and get the costumes together, and oh, we'll need a stage."

Shadowy snapped her fingers and a stage appeared on the opposite side of the main hall. Then a box of costumes and props appeared on the left side of it. Magneto, his Chibi, and the other Chibi-Acolytes and Acolytes went over to it.

Meanwhile, Shadowy pulled a notebook from nowhere and opened it, then searched for a pencil.

There was one hiding away underneath the stairs. When she finally found it, about an hour later, she settled back on the giant couch.

"All righty, Chibi-Pegasus, you ready?"

Chibi-Pegasus nodded and Chibi-Xavier rolled over.

"I can do this too, you know."

"No." Shadowy glared. "You need to keep that net intact. We still can't have the X-people knowing what we're up to."

"Aww," whined Chibi-Xavier, rolling away.

"Tell me the really juicy stuff!" said Shadowy, and Chibi-Pegasus turned his Millennium Eye towards the cage.

Meanwhile, the Chibi-Acolytes rehearsed.

About an hour later, Chibi-Pegasus sat down on the couch and yawned, in a very cute Chibi-like way.

Everyone say it with me: Awww!!!!!

Shadowy perused her notebook. Then she giggled.

"These embarrassing secrets are perfect!"

The X-Men gasped. "NOOOOO!" They couldn't believe it – this Authoress was truly a fiend.

Hehe.

Chibi-Magneto and his Chibi-Minions arrived at the couch. "We're ready."

"Yay!" said Shadowy, standing up. She snapped her fingers, and the giant couch moved closer to the stage. She, the rest of the Chibis, and the Siren walked over to it and sat down.

The Chibi-Acolytes and Magneto stood on the stage, mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

Magneto wished he would die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DreamsMadeFlesh** - Yeah, it would have been cool if you'd been reviewing the entire time, but it's okay. :D I'm glad you like Shadowy. The Teddy Bear thing is my response to another review . . . Go thank Sickminded Sucker.

YES! Send me Chibi-Nighty and Chibi-Shadowycat! I wanna see!!!

LOL, striped socks rule.

**Silverwitch**: Thanks. Chaotic Boredom helped me out with that too. :D Thank you for both compliments! :D I've seen Red Witch's stuff, doesn't she have over 100 fanfics? [this Authoress is envious of the quantity]

**Lady LeBeau** - Yep, I got this one! Yay!

Yes, chainsaws are so . . . I dunno. But whatever they are, they're it. ;D

Sometimes I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from pelting out a verse from a Phantom of the Opera song and embarrassing myself horribly . . . Heh. XP (I once sang a part of the old Ninja Turtles theme song at my little sister's school - I was mortified!)

I added in the bad singing bit as more of an attempt to keep Shadowy as non-Mary-Sue-ish as possible. Although, the fact that she's a Fangirl/Authoress already takes that away. Plus her horrible temper . . . and her enormous appetite, as shown in this chappie. XD

Well, with all the X-Chibis around, I would have been hard pressed to resist adding in the Chibis of my two favorite psycho dudes. XD And, as I said, I wrote Chibi-Pegsy in before you sent me that piccie. [sigh]

You've spent hours perfecting it!

This is true. Especially around midnight. The perfect time for an aspiring world conqueror to work on her laugh, right? XD

Thank you! And if ya want in on the next chappie of this, just tell me so! ;D

Heh, I saw this in someone's profile, and I thought I should mention it: Millennium Spork! :P

. . . .

O.o; Maybe I'll create a Millennium Chainsaw!!!! Whaddya think?! Ooh . . . I see a totally insane and nonsensical fanfic coming on . . . Hoo boy, can you imagine what the Yami of that particular item would be like? He, or she, would probably be at least ten, fifteen times worse than Yami Bakura . . . Maybe Yami Bakura should have been put into a Millennium Chainsaw. XP (Lol . . . that sounds so funny! Millennium Chainsaw . . . )

**Sickminded Sucker** - I dunno if they'll be turned back into humans . . . they're so much better this way, aren't they? [squeezes the two Teddies]

Teddy-Scott/Teddy-Jean: . . .

Ooh, Barney and Teletubbies. That _is_ fiendish. . . I like your style.

**Bangal Lore** - Yay! You're back!

No, this fic isn't over. I'm guessing there's at least two or three more chappies.

Yes, next to sporks, chainsaws are my Weapon of Choice.

Hmm . . . if ice cream is capable of causing that kind of insanity, perhaps I should rethink my dislike of ice cream . . . Hmm.

**Invader ZaiFae** – Yes. Yes, revenge certainly is fun. :D

Well, of course the X-Men who like their Chibis won't be punished! XD

You're a phan now! dances with joy Isn't Erik just the dreamiest, coolest, sweetest, [goes on saying words that end in 'est' for a couple hours] guy EVER?!

I haven't gotten the Zim DVDs yet, but I will! I most certainly will! I'll remember to listen to the commentary when I get 'em. [grins]

All righty! The next chapter is the guest-insertion chappie! If you want in, tell me the name you wanna use, which Chibi is your favorite, and a general description of yourself! Okay? Okay!

Oh, and, this is more of a general rule than anything, you've gotta be a LotR fan. Since that's mainly gonna be the focus of the entire chappie.


	15. Ch 15

Hehe, I _love _weirding people out. XD [pause] I wonder what TheRagingSpammer would say about these last few chappies? Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

So sorry for the updating delay!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right when the Acolyte Chibis and Magneto had stepped onto the stage, there came some furious knocking from the front doors.

"Oooh!" cried Shadowy, hopping to her feet and making a mad dash for the doors. "My friends are here!"

"Friends?!" cried the X-Men and Magneto in horror. Shadowy threw open the doors, held her arms out wide, and smiled broadly.

"Welcome, my honored guests!" she quipped, then turned to wink at Chibi-Pegasus, who grinned in response.

Mythos waltzed in, followed by Chibi-Mythos. She happily waved at Kurt, who returned the action just as happily.

Krystal was next in, holding the hand of her own Chibi-Gambit. He waved to the 'real' Chibi-Gambit, who grinned back. His grin quickly turned into a frown when his Clone sauntered up to Chibi-Rogue, caught her hand in his own, and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

Chibi-Rogue blushed.

The 'real' Chibi-Gambit stomped over and shoved his Clone aside. Fortunately, Krystal darted over and was able to catch her Chibi in time.

"No romancing Chibi-Rogue!" Krystal scolded as she carried her Clone over to the uber-couch and sat down.

Shadowy, followed by Chibi-Erik and following Chibi-Pegasus, strode to a spot between the uber-couch and the stage where the Acolyte Chibis and Magneto were making last minute preparations. The two Chibis and Insane Authoress bowed regally.

"We are pleased to present to you this skit -" began Chibi-Pegsy.

"Of epic proportions!" finished Shadowy, throwing her arms into the air dramatically. The guest Authoresses snickered, knowing it would be exactly the opposite.

"Submitted for your approval," added Chibi-Erik, in a very Twilight Zone-ish way. The three bowed once more and joined the other Authoresses at the uber-couch. Shadowy snapped her fingers and buckets of popcorn appeared in everyone's hands. The buckets were Chibi-fied for all the Chibis watching the play, of course.

The imprisoned X-Men were sad that they didn't get any popcorn.

"Thanks!" said Chibi-Mythos and Chibi-Nighty, who got a normal sized bucket, since they were sitting side by side on the floor.

They both reached into the bucket at the same time, so when they withdrew, their hands consequently brushed together. They both blushed and looked away.

Kurt and Mythos grinned at each other.

"Are you ready yet?" demanded Chibi-Shadowcat.

"Almost!" Chibi-Colossus called back.

"Good!" And all the Authoresses and Chibis leaned back into the couch, waiting expectantly.

"Hey, this couch is really comfy!" said Mythos.

"Thanks!" Shadowy called from the other end of it. "I specifically ordered a giant-sized replica of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch."

"COOL!"

"Ready!" yelled Chibi-Magneto and all the Authoresses and Chibis turned their attention to the four Chibis and Acolyte on the stage, who moved to their proper positions.

And they began.

"Oh, woe is me," muttered Magneto, trying to ignore the snickers from the X-Men and, it must be admitted, Xavier. He walked across the stage, being sure to smash his staff into the stage every second step. "I'm just a poor wizard, wandering the countryside to try to survive."

The snickers from the cage grew louder. Magneto turned red.

Chibi-Magneto, apparently oblivious to what was going on, abruptly stepped into Magneto's path, holding something up.

"Good wizard, you may have this twenty-four karat gold Ring if you wish," offered Chibi-Magneto.

"Thank you, Kind Hobbit," said Magneto, reaching down to take the Ring, which he then dropped in a hurry. "AAUGH!!! IT BUUURNS!!!"

Out in the audience, Krystal grinned. "I know where that line came from."

"Do you mind?" asked Shadowy.

"It's a good reference to my fic!"

Magneto waved his hand around frantically, trying to get the steam to go away. After he had to resort to stuffing his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, he pushed past Chibi-Magneto and went on his way, leaving the Ring behind. Chibi-Magneto looked at his Elder's retreating form, at the Ring, at his Elder, then back at the Ring, which he picked up and then chased after Magneto.

"Monsieur Wizard! You forgot your gift!"

Magneto ducked into a toy shop, which was really just the curtain behind the stage. After Chibi-Magneto chased him into the shop, Chibi-Pyro tottered across the stage and bowed to the audience.

"End of Scene One," he informed them, then turned around to help his fellow Chibis rearrange the set.

It didn't take long. About three minutes later, Sparky tottered across the stage, said, "Scene Two will now begin," and bowed.

"Aww!" cooed all the Authoresses. Sparky blushed and went backstage, where he began searching for his costume. Chibis Pyro and Colossus, already in their outfits, went onstage, plopped themselves down on the floor, and withdrew some cards from their pockets.

Chibi-Colossus threw a card on the floor. "Aqua Madoor's defense points!"

Chibi-Pyro looked at the card in his hand. And frowned. "All I've got is the Princess of Tsurugi."

"Ha!" Chibi-Colossus gloated. "I win! Wanna try again?"

Chibi-Pyro nodded as Magneto dashed between them, stepping on their cards. The two Chibis howled in agony.

"You stepped on my Salamandra, mate! It's a _fire _card!! How could you!"

"What about my Giant Soldier of Stone? It's just as important!"

"It's not a holofoil, is it? NO! It isn't! Anyway, Salamandra, combined with Flame Cerberus, totally melts your Stone Soldier!"

"I don't think so, Fire Boy. I've got Waboku!"

"Big deal! That's what Seven Tools of the Bandit is for!"

"And I've got Mirror Force!"

". . . Oh. I _hate_ Mirror Force!"

"Only when you're not the one using it, my friend."

"True," muttered Chibi-Pyro.

Magneto skidded to a stop on the other side of the stage, still sucking his fingers. The X-Men were booming their laughter now, so he sent them a death glare that any super-villain (other than himself, of course) would have been proud of.

Chibi-Magneto burst through the door, still holding the Ring. "Where'd the wizard go?"

Chibis Pyro and Colossus, carefully checking their cards for any damage, pointed to Magneto's corner.

Magneto flinched. Chibi-Magneto stomped over, practically shoving the Ring into Magneto's face.

"NO!" screeched Magneto, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's a gift of kindness."

"But I can't accept it!"

Chibi-Magneto paused, then turned the Ring around in his hands, studying it carefully.

"I don't take kindly to wizards," stated the Ring, which was really just Chibi-Erik using his ventriloquism. Chibi-Magneto dropped it and scooted backwards quickly.

It landed at Magneto's feet, causing him to shrink further into the corner. Chibi-Pyro and Chibi-Colossus wandered over.

"Did that Ring just talk, mate?"

"I think so!" said Magneto and his Chibi together. The four of them stood staring down at the Ring for a second, when Sparky wandered onstage.

"I've just made pancakes!" he announced with an unexpected flair.

The audience hooted with laughter.

"Pancakes!" cried the other three Chibis, making a mad dash for the other side of the stage, where a table and five chairs waited. Sparky went back offstage, only to return a moment later carrying a big plate of pancakes.

Magneto looked down at the Ring that lay at his feet.

"Hi!" said the Ring.

He tentatively reached out with his slippered foot to kick it, when . . .

"IT BUUUUUURNS!"

And Magneto leapt up, hopped over the Ring, and dashed out the door to try to find a river to soak his burning hand and foot in.

"Well, that was odd," said Sparky, an obvious understatement. Chibi-Magneto jumped up from the table.

"We have to follow him!" he said dramatically.

"Why?" asked the other two Chibis, mouths full of pancake.

"Because he'll starve otherwise!"

His fellow Chibis exchanged looks of shock, swallowed their food, then stood as well. As Hobbits, the thought of starving was unthinkable!

"Let's go then!" they replied. Chibi-Magneto returned to the other side of the stage, picked up the Ring –

"Hi!" said the Ring.

- and motioned to the others to follow him outside. They did this by going offstage and walking around to the back of it. A moment later, Sparky returned onstage.

"End of Act One. Act Two will begin shortly." He bowed, then returned to the curtain. The audience waited patiently, snorts of hilarity issuing from the cage. Shadowy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. At once, the cage was quiet.

Deathly quiet.

"What did you do?" asked Mythos.

"Simply put a barrier around the cage. Any noise they make will echo in that tiny space. Betcha they won't laugh so much now."

And now, with the newfound silence, Magneto poked his head out from behind the curtain and looked up at the stage, then turned to the couch questioningly.

"They won't laugh at you anymore!" called Shadowy. Magneto grinned in gratitude and withdrew.

The skit resumed not long after that.

Remy appeared onstage. "Good evening, ladies and germs. I will be your host for tonight – I mean, your narrator. And now, I narrate." He paused for effect, then continued, "The four Hobbits followed that wizard all over the country, merely trying to give him a bit of gold. Despite the wizard's reaction to the Ring, they simply didn't understand why he wouldn't take it. And their short little Hobbit legs couldn't catch up to him. That was why they were glad when the wizard mysteriously appeared in their camp one night."

The four Chibis came running onstage and quickly sat down, situating themselves in a square. They pretended to roast marshmallows.

After they had been miming this for a minute or so, Magneto stomped onstage and sat down next to his Chibi. The Chibis all looked at him in surprise.

"Hi!" said the Ring.

"The Ring must be destroyed."

"HE SOUNDS JUST LIKE GANDALF!" cried all the Authoresses together. "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"WHAT?!" cried the Ring. "NO! I'm too shiny to die!"

_A/N: Remember, the Ring's voice is being done by Chibi-Erik. XP He's got quite a sense of humor, eh?_

"Who, what, when, where, why, and how??" asked Chibi-Magneto.

Magneto gave the questions some serious thought. "Dark Lord Sauron, the Ring, now, the fires of Mount Doom, because the world is doomed if we don't, and you must be the one to journey there."

Chibi-Magneto stuck out his bottom lip. Magneto threw his hands in front of his eyes.

"Not the puppy-dog pout!"

_A/N: Where am I stealing that line from? I heard it SOMEWHERE. . . . anyone know?_

Chibi-Magneto widened his eyes and made them look as sad as possible.

"Not the puppy-dog eyes!!"

Chibi-Magneto whimpered.

" . . . . Grr . . ."

"Me?!" cried a small green-eyed robot happily, running onstage. Shadowy and Mythos squealed.

"GIR!"

GIR looked over. "Hiya! Are you koala bears?!"

"No, but we wanna hug you!"

"Yay!"

Meanwhile, up on the ceiling where he was crouching, a masked Chibi watched all of this with interest.

"Wow, never knew this part of Marvel was so goofy . . ." he muttered to himself. "I love the Lord of the Rings spoofiness, though!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Who is that masked Chibi? XP

**Maiden Genisis **- Oh, I know that Logan and Forge aren't evil. They're just fun to pick on. XD

I'm glad you like my story so much. [is very flattered] [bows]

How do you know Magneto isn't wearing a beard and wig? ;P

I KNOW! Ian does rock!

Oh, the Teddy-Scott and Teddy-Jean plan has another phase to it. And, if necessary, I'll put the rating to PG. XD

o.O; What?! No way! [takes this as a personal offense] My maniacal laughter beats all! [strikes a pose] ;P

**Invader ZaiFae** - I took psychology last year, and I didn't understand one word of that. XD (Of course, that may be because the teacher was out for, like, 3/4 of the semester. ¬.¬')

[grins] So true, so true! [floats on a cloud next to ya]

Magneto's name is Erik?! [squeek] That's too cool to be true! XD

Weeell . . . I suppose more than one Chibi can be allowed. :D

**Bangal Lore** - Hey, I told you it was weird. :P

Poor you - tied up by Remy and the Chibis are napping . . . [sends you one of Pyro's lighters]

**Chaotic Boredom** – XP

Hey, Zim shows up whenever he wants to.

**Sickminded Sucker** - [stares at your review] [bursts out laughing] Put teddy heads on stakes?! Like the orcs!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! [pause] [cough] Sorry. Got carried away with diabolical thoughts. XD

You'll see why Magneto wanted to die . . . or he'll have the X-Kids die . . . Mwahahaha!

I will check out your fic! . . . I don't know when, but I will! :)


	16. Ch 16

This is the last chapter. It was written a year and a half ago – I am really sorry I never put it up. I think I intended to rewrite it, but it never happened. So, um. Sorry? But yes. This is the end, the wild crazy, nonsensical end. The one that truly belongs here because it was written to be as crazy as all the other chapters. I think it's the end, anyway. I'm so gonna get flamed for this.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The more the masked Chibi on the ceiling watched all of this, the more disturbed he became. What twisted, sick, deranged, fiendish mind was doing this to the X-Men?

Shadowy looked up at him and waved.

"Yikes!" said the Chibi, scampering away to hide from the deranged Fangirl Authoress.

Shadowy giggled, then resumed writing in her notebook.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked another Authoress.

"Working on my phunny Phantom phics, trying to get them ready to post on ffn."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the masked Chibi in horror, trying his hardest to get out of the room. He pounded on the door with all his might, finally causing it to tumble backwards.

The other Authoresses looked over, then squealed.

"Chibi-Spidey!" they shouted, then as one ran forward to cuddle him.

"NOOOO!" he cried. "I don't want to suffer any more of this crazy fanfiction nonsense!"

Shadowy grinned and waved her notebook. "Tough cookies. Fact of the matter is, fanfiction will NEVER go away!" She threw her head back to cackle maniacally, but was stopped suddenly as her Chibi-Erik snatched the notebook from her hand and flipped it open.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Run with it, Erik!" called Chibi-Spidey. But Erik, Chibi or otherwise, was never told what to do. He flipped through the pages, soon coming to one of the scariest things to come from Shadowy's mind.

"o.O;" said Chibi-Erik.

She took his surprise to snatch back the notebook, slammed it shut, and said, calmly, "I think my Chibis are revolting."

"Hey!" said every Chibi present, taking the word the wrong way. Shadowy pushed her way through the crowd of her fellow Authoresses and poked Chibi-Spidey.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," said the Chibi, staring at her. "Why?"

"Something's making them all act weird about being near or in my fanfics. You've never done that before. And since you –" she poked Chibi-Spidey again, "are new, you must be the cause of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Chibi-Spidey defiantly.

Shadowy snapped her fingers and a Chibi-Mary Jane appeared, tied up over a vat of steaming hot chocolate.

"Huh?" said Chibi-Mary Jane, looking down. "Oooh, chocolate."

The other Chibis gathered around the vat, sticking their fingers in it. Then they had to pop their fingers in their mouths. "Hot hot hot!"

Chibi-Spidey glared at Shadowy. "You really _are_ deranged."

"Thanks!" Shadowy beamed, then went back to poking him. "Why aren't you like the other Chibis?"

"Because he's able to resist the pull of your ill gotten powers," said a smooth voice from behind them. Mythos went heart-eyed, much to the disappointment of Kurt, and rushed the Chibi that had just spoken.

"Chibi-Ock!" she shouted, cuddling him. "I love you!"

Shadowy turned around. "Wow . . ." She pointed at him. "I didn't create you!"

"No, you didn't, but someone did." Chibi-Ock chuckled, then had to cough and use one of his robotic arm-thingies to poke Mythos. "Excuse me, miss? Could you let me go?"

"No!" she said, turning to Shadowy. "Can I have this Chibi, too? Please?"

Shadowy shrugged. "Not really my place to say, but –" she grinned at the Chibi-Ock who wasn't hers, "– sure, why not?"

"Woot!" said Mythos.

Chibi-Mythos trotted over and waved up at Chibi-Ock happily. "You'll like staying with us," she informed him.

Chibi-Ock sighed. Meanwhile, the other Authoresses were still cuddling Chibi-Spidey, much to his dismay. Finally, when he was being passed around, he found his chance to escape. He quickly shot a web at the ceiling, swung upwards over the Authoresses' heads and escaped by a window that, now open, wasn't a minute ago.

"So long, suckers!" he called in a very non-Spidey like way.

The Authoresses gaped.

". . . That wasn't Spidey," said Krystal finally.

"No kidding," the others echoed. Shadowy looked over at where Chibi-Mary Jane was tied up, shrugged, then snapped her fingers. Chibi-Mary Jane disappeared, along with the chocolate.

"Can we get back to the play now?" asked Chibi-Pyro eagerly.

"Can you remember where we were?" Chibi-Beast asked.

Chibi-Pyro thought. "Um . . . no."

And of course he couldn't. After so long of sitting idly in this fic, they'd all pretty much forgotten everything.

"Shoot," said Chibi-Pyro.

"I hate it when that happens to the fics we're in," said Lance, who'd wandered in a minute ago.

Shadowy stomped in, sat down on the couch, put on her headphones, and promptly became oblivious to the world.

Everyone else stared in confusion.

"Wasn't she just standing here?" asked Chibi-Wolvie.

"How can she come in when she was standing in here a minute ago?" Chibi-Beast took a piece of paper and pen from a plothole that resulted from this and began scribbling, trying to figure out how it was done.

"There's two of me now," said the Shadowy from before, standing in the back of the group of Authoresses. Everyone jumped as she walked forward and pointed at her doppelganger.

"That's what happens when I write more than one self-insert at a time," she informed everyone. "Crossovers galore."

Doppelganger Shadowy waved, then turned up her CD player.

"Bravo!" shouted the CD player. Shadowy One nodded knowingly.

"That would be Raoul." She nodded again. "Just as I suspected."

"What?" practically everyone asked.

"That's the me who's writing this after seeing the Phantom movie."

"I'm confused!" said one of the Chibis.

"Granted, I liked it to a certain extent . . ." Shadowy One trailed off and walked over to Shadowy Two, whom she proceeded to poke. Shadowy Two paused her player and looked at her counterpart questioningly.

Shadowy One whispered in Shadowy Two's ear.

"O.O" said Shadowy Two. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," said Shadowy One. "Do it, or . . ." she trailed off again, grinning wickedly.

"o.o" said Shadowy Two again, before sighing. "Fine."

"Good."

Shadowy Two turned her player back on at max volume.

"Come to me, your Angel of Music," intoned the CD player and Shadowy Two strode out, disappearing as quickly as she'd appeared.

Chibi-Beast ripped up his paper in frustration, being unable to figure out how she'd done it.

"I don't like your fics," said Chibi-Erik, partly because of what had just happened and partly because of what he'd read in her notebook.

Shadowy grinned. "I know."

"Look," said all the X-Chibis, who'd just gathered together, "if you're not going to continue writing about us, we're gonna stage a strike."

"NO!" she shouted, a little too loudly.

"Do it, fellow Chibis!" called Chibi-Ock, still being held protectively by Mythos.

"I wouldn't advise it," said Chibi-Syndrome, who just walked in via the plot hole he created just by being here. Does that make sense?

Shadowy's eyes turned into hearts and she snatched him up to cuddle. "I didn't create you!"

"No kidding," said Chibi-Syndrome, struggling to escape her grip.

"So who did?"

"I'm not telling _you_," he muttered, stopping his struggle to get away and attempting to think up a plan.

Chibi-Christine walked in, grabbed Chibi-Erik's hands, and began dancing with him.

"O.O" said Chibi-Erik.

Shadowy threw up her hands in exasperation, thereby dropping Chibi-Syndrome. Chibi-Syndrome scooted away, hiding behind the ultra-size comfy couch.

Shadowy plunked down on the couch in the exact spot her doppelganger had been sitting, put her head in her hands, and just groaned.

"This fic is beyond my control. I shouldn't have left it sitting for so long. They're rebelling." She sighed. ". . . And since when did I become such a big part in this? I was only supposed to be the Annoying Authoress who shows up occasionally."

When she looked up, about a minute and half later, she noticed that all the Chibis were organized and staring at her menacingly. Well, all the Chibis except for Chibi-Erik and Chibi-Christine, who were still dancing around.

". . . Um?" she squeaked.

"You should just end this thing," they said. "We want to go home."

She looked around.

The X-Men nodded, wanting to go back to their only semi-hectic lives.

The Acolytes shook their heads, because they enjoyed the chaos.

The Brotherhood, represented only by Lance, shook their heads, because, like the Acolytes, they liked chaos.

Shadowy stood up, which wasn't that big a difference.

"Is so," she muttered, then looked at the Chibis. "You do? I thought you liked being here."

"Oh, we do," said Chibi-Xavier. "But while you were off being crazy, we created a portal from Chibi Town to this Universe. We can come any time."

"Then does that mean I can write a sequel?" she asked hopefully.

The Chibis all looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at their Authoress.

"Yes," said Chibi-Xavier.

"Woot!" she said.

"Because we like crazy," said Chibi-Nighty. "But this -" he gestured around. "- this is _too _crazy, if you understand."

Shadowy nodded. "I do."

"And if you do write a sequel," Chibi-Cyclops piped up, "don't keep breaking the fourth wall like you've been doing." Pause. "Oh, and keep your self insertion to a minimum, too."

She sighed.

"We can still keep our Chibis, though, right?" asked the other Authoresses hopefully. Shadowy nodded. "Woohoo!"

The Authoresses left, dragging their Chibis with them.

"Fight for your rights!" shouted Chibi-Ock as Mythos left. The Acolytes and Lance left too, Magneto still in his Gandalf attire.

Shadowy looked back at the Chibis, who waited. She snapped her fingers, and the Chibis disappeared. Then she poofed away, taking Chibi-Erik, Chibi-Christine, Chibi-Syndrome, and any other non X-Chibi with her, and the big vat of chocolate, and the X-Men simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really don't like that girl," Wolverine growled.

The X-Men looked around at the wrecked mansion, sighed again, and prepared themselves for the ominious task ahead.

But from behind the staircase came some giggles.

The X-Men blinked. "Oh, no . . ."

"We're back!" called the Chibis, walking out from behind it.

"Nooooooooo!" they all shouted in horror as Chibis kept coming . . . . and coming . . . and coming.

The End.


End file.
